Lo que nadie nos contó
by RichardGeros
Summary: UA. Un Harry "algo" distinto, más "Black". Musica de The Scorpions.
1. Alien Nation

**Aviso legal: Las personas respetuosas con la ley (nosotros) no podemos imaginar un mundo sin los derechos exclusivos de quienes-ustedes-saben sobre la historia y los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter.**

Nota: Estoy un poco harto de los Harrys cursís, medio tarados y sufridores compulsivos. Todavía más de los Harrys con más dioptrias de las previstas. Tanta dulzura no puede ser buena. Seguro que me han intoxicado The Scorpions. Si quieren acompañarme... pero debo advertirles que no todo es lo que parece.

CAPÍTULO 1: ALIEN NATION.

_I__**n the heat of the violence // the night's exploding everywhere  
when hate pulls the trigger // the devil comes to take his share**__  
_

_La historia oficial de Harry J. Potter está en los libros de Historia. Pero hay algo, su "otra" historia, la que escribió el mismo. Ahora que han pasado tantos años, podemos publicarla._

_Veran... Esto empieza así..._

"Tomarán tierra en el aeropuerto de Stansted en breves momentos. La temperatura exterior es de 14 grados. Permanezcan en sus asientos con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados hasta que se apague la luz en los paneles. Confiamos verles de nuevo a bordo."

Otro año más, volvía a Inglaterra en avión, en una tortuosa ruta desde Palma pasando por Alemania y Francia para despistar a quienes sospechaban de mi existencia y me seguían buscando.

¿Quienes eran estas personas tan desconfiadas? Un tal Riddle, un tal Nott, un tal Rosier, un tal... lo mejor de cada casa. Incluso una tal Lestrange, ex-Black. Esa ¡piiit! Una pariente que nunca aparecía en las fiestas familiares.

No es fácil entender que a tus padres los asesinaron cuando tenías un año. No te diste cuenta porque por algo existen los padrinos. Y el tuyo hizo lo normal en estos casos. Algunos dudaban, porque Sirius no era precisamente "serious". Pero la mala influencia de una mujer le hizo madurar aprisa y corriendo y hacerse cargo de tí. Guardó los deseos de venganza y pensó que lo mejor era sacarte del país. Tu hogar sería una mansión en otra isla, en otro mar. Un lugar pequeño y cálido. Te dio su nombre y te crió como hijo suyo junto con su novia, Paloma, tu nueva "mamá". Todo para protegerte. Era posible que él volviera, como se confirmó.

Seguramente, cuando alguien escriba sobre mi vida, no faltaran idiotas que se inventen planes como que Dumbledore (no me imagino a Sirius dejandole meter baza) me dejaría con los parientes muggles de mi madre, los Evans... estúpidos ….

_**in the garden of eden // the time is running out so fast  
into heart of the demon // with no escape our die is cast**_

Tuve una infancia normal, con chicos normales, durmiendo en mi propio dormitorio, con mi ropa, mis juguetes y con amigos de mi edad. Desarrollé mi magia de forma natural. Y a los 11 años, como todos los magos, recibi una carta para el Sr. Harry J. Potter (tachado) Black. Era de Hogwarts, la que sería mi escuela de magia...

Cada vez que volvía a casa me sentía culpable. Todos hablaban del niño Elegido, el que se enfrento al Lord Oscuro y no pudo matarlo. Yo sabía del tema más que todos ellos juntos. Sirius nunca me lo ocultó. Pero a fuerza de saberlo, vivía ajeno a todo. ¿Cómo podía vivir tan despreocupado si las cosas andaban tan mal? Sobre todo ese último año, Inglaterra había cambiado. Voldemort había dado un golpe de Estado y se había hecho con el poder. Para terminar de derrumbar los ánimos, no tendríamos con nosotros al viejo director Dumbledore al frente de Hogwarts,

_**Beware of the alien nation // beware of the truth that they seek  
they pray for eternal salvation // they pray for your soul to keep**_

Mi disfraz de adolescente que vuelve de unas vacaciones de sol, playa y cerveza en Majorca era perfecto. Cara y hombros enrojecidos por el Sol, camiseta del ManU, pantalones cortos con la Union Jack, andar un tanto tambaleante y una lata de cerveza en la mano. Todos se apartan de tí. No levantas sospechas ni tienes ningún problema en llegar a King Cross, al andén 9 y ¾.

Ese día había menos gente que de costumbre. Saludé a algunos compañeros y subí al tren. Se notaban los huecos. A muchas familias mágicas no les hacía ni pizca de gracia tener a sus hijos en Hogwarts, donde serían poco más que rehenes y con diversas excusas pensaban retrasar su ingreso. Yo mismo estaba allí por mi insistencia y tras una discusión con Sirius.

Había visto algunas cosas y sospechaba muchas otras del nuevo régimen. Unos racistas ridículos. Peligrosos. De hecho, insistí tanto o mas en que mi "hermana" Mafalda fuera transferida a la escuela mágica de Francia como en seguir en Hogwarts. Creía que podía ser útil allí.

Pensaba en ello mientras hablaba con los compañeros de mi casa, Gryffindor. Extraño, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que hubiera podido perfectamente ser de Slytherin, la casa de Voldemort y de los Black. Hablábamos de lo que hablan chicos de 17 años: chicas, música y quidditch. (en orden alfabético)

Alguien empezó a hablar de Voldemort en voz baja. A pesar de todo, no habían conseguido acallar todas las voces. La resistencia. O mejor dicho, las dos ramas de la resistencia. La Orden del Fénix, la rama "legal". Esos que seguían dando la lata con el rollo del "Elegido" y las profecías que salvarían el mundo. No sabían que ese niño había muerto y que otro ocupaba su lugar.

También estaba la TIA (Troops of de the Invisible Army) la "ilegal". Eran otra cosa. De esos se hablaba lo justo.

En ésas estábamos cuando aparecieron en la puerta los prefectos.

- Black. ¿puede salir un momento? -

- Perdona, pero antes del verano me llamabas Harry. -

- He revisado tu historial y sabes que las nuevas normas no permiten a los mestizos viajar en esta parte del tren. -

- Oye, que somos casi primos.- Le susurré.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer méritos,- respondió en el mismo tono. Y en voz alta continuó.

- Tendría que haber comunicado al Ministerio que su madre Paloma es hija de muggles. Ven conmigo, sangresucia...-

No le hice el menor caso y me dirigí al otro, en este caso prefecta. Una chica muy guapa.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -

- Granger no se ha presentado.-

Lo más probable era que estuviera con la Orden del Fénix.

- No le hables, el jefe soy yo, estúpida. ¿Y tú qué, tendré que llamar a los dementores? -

Mire los rostros de mis compañeros. La mayoría agachó la cabeza. Otros rehuyeron mi mirada. El miedo es libre, incluso entre los Gryffindor. El plan que había defendido ante Sirius había fracasado en horas. Encerrado no tendría ninguna utilidad.

Con sensación de hastío, me dejé llevar hasta el último vagón. Sin asientos, con paja desparramada por el suelo. Un cubo hediondo era el único mobiliario. Malo hasta para el ganado. Varios chicos estaban acostados en el suelo, con expresión derrotada.

- Esto será vuestro palacio. -

- Esto es para cerdos.- Protesté.

- Lo que vale para un cerdo vale para otro. Será un año muy laaargo. Tan largo que algunos no veran el final. -

Su carcajada no llegó a oirse. No había terminado de hablar cuando se oyó una explosión y el tren se paró. El prefecto no sabía que hacer. Miré por la puerta. Las barreras que camuflaban el tren a los muggles se habían desvanecido. Estábamos en medio del campo, cerca de una granja. Me enfrenté al prefecto.

- Pareces duro. Y sólo eres una nenaza. Pareces un lord. Y sólo eres el criado de un renegado. También he encontrado un sitio digno de tí, ¡Levicorpus!

Lo levanté del suelo y lo dejé caer en la charca, con los cerdos y los patos.

- He hecho contigo lo que he querido y nunca aprenderás nada, imbécil ¿Y vosotros qué estáis esperando? Tenemos que ganar una guerra, joder.-

Salieron precipitadamente. La oscuridad se estaba haciendo cada vez más intensa. La TIA usaba generosamente los polvos instantáneos de oscuridad. Al quedarnos solos y a oscuras, atrajé hacia mí a la prefecta. Respondió al beso.

- Llegas tarde. -

- Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Por favor, ve a España con mi madre. No quiero que te pase nada. -

La besé de nuevo. Ella me soltó la mano y desapareció. Dejé el uniforme que nunca volvería a ponerme. Me ajusté las gafas y me confundí entre las sombras.

_**in the city of angels // death is just a moment away  
in the city of angels // your future won't see the light of the day**_

_**walk on past the alien nation // walk on to the end of your reach  
no fear of the alien nation // no fear of the hatred they preach**_

"Alien Nation" me pareció adecuada para acompañar esta parte de la historia. ¿Qué creen?

Por cierto, me llamo Richard.


	2. Under the same sun

Aviso legal: Los personajes y los derechos son de la autora y de quienes-ustedes-saben, los compradores.

Nota del autor: A Richard le está empezando a gustar ese Potter tan Black, que combina tan bien con la música de los Scorpions.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: UNDER THE SAME SUN.

Naturalmente, la chica no me hizo el menor caso. No sólo eso sino que fingió que la había golpeado para poder infiltrarse en la organización de Hogwarts y sacar información para la Orden del Fénix. Èsa era mi chica rebelde, stop. ¿Y quien te ha dicho que es tu chica?

Bueno, la verdad es que la Orden del Fénix servía al menos para eso. Esos caballeros y damas bienintencionados que pretendían derrocar al régimen a base de folletos y una emisora de radio en los que contaban cuentos de vieja sobre en cierto Elegido y una profecía. Menudo asco. Cualquier profecía decente tiene que rimar. Además pusieron mi nombre a la emisora.

Pero mientras esos seguían con sus manías, la TIA a lo suyo. Después del asalto al Express, continuabamos dando que hablar. Falsas huidas, emboscadas, golpes de mano, corte de comunicaciones y de suministros, sabotajes en las instalaciones, contaminación de los ingredientes mágicos que utilizaban los mortífagos... a eso nos gustaba jugar. Redes y minas anti aparición. Desvíos en la red flu. Sellado de las cámaras de Gringott's... hasta llegar a la interdicción, las primeras zonas "liberadas". (1)

El ejército invisible. Lo eramos. No nos podían detectar porque estabamos mezclados entre la población muggle, sin usar magia. Nada de magia. Durante dias o semanas, nada. ¿Varita? ¿para qué? Vivíamos como los muggles, con sus costumbres... hasta que en un momento determinado, recibíamos un SMS en clave, o leíamos un anuncio en el periódico. Añoro ese tiempo a veces.

_"Do you ever ask yourself // Is there a Heaven in the sky // Why can't we get it right // cause we all live under the same sun // We all walk under the same moon// Then why, why can't we live as one"_

"Peter ha dejado de beber" fue la pintada que dejamos en el Ministerio junto con algunos de los restos de Petigrew, el siniestro jefe de la policía secreta de Voldemort. Descuartizado. Lo habíamos atado a la cola de cuatro hipogrifos. (sin duda influenciado por los cuentos infantiles de mi isla adoptiva) (3)

¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, si, cuando alguien recibía un mensaje en clave y un grupo se juntaba y se ponían su "uniforme" jeans, impermeable rojo y gafas oscuras. (2) las antenas de los móviles o de los transistores se alargaban para convertirse en una varita, no controlada, por supuesto. Tenían una misión que cumplir. Hola y adiós. Al cabo de una hora, volvíamos de nuevo a ser invisibles. Cualquiera podía ser uno de nosotros. "¿Dónde esconderías un árbol? En el bosque ¿Y un guijarro? En la playa." Gente dispuesta no faltaba. Incluso teníamos que contener las demandas de los jóvenes magos de todo el mundo que querían pasar unas vacaciones "para perfeccionar su inglés" a costa de los mortífagos. El exilio hacía también lo que podía

"La corbata gris le sienta mal a Angus". Angus McNair, el torturador jefe a las ordenes de Voldemort. Encontrado ahorcado con un alambre de espino, a una pulgada del suelo. Sin odio, pero sin piedad. Tenían que saber lo que les esperaba. Les dejo que adivinen "A Igor le aprietan los zapatos."

A cada acción de la Orden del Fénix o de la TIA, el régimen respondía con una feroz represión. Detenciones masivas, torturas. Sirius encabezó un ataque contra Azkaban que acabó con la liberación de buena parte de los prisioneros políticos.

* * *

Para no dar tregua a nuestros enemigos, el ataque de Sirius venía combinado con el nuestro.

- Te estaba esperando, Snape.

- ¡Potter! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- En nada, sólo quería librar Hogwarts de tu infecta presencia y la de tus amigos. Pero antes quisiera saber que clase de mortífago eres, Severus.

- De los que no aguantan a los arrogantes como tu padre o tú, Potter

- No tiene gracia, Snape. ¿Desde cuando lo sabía?

- Desde el principio. Dumbledore me lo dijo.

- Y la mejor forma de agradecimiento es el asesinato.

- Potter, creo que debes escucharle a él.

Desde el retrato.

"Ya sé que viste como Snape me lanzó un hechizo para matarme, pero lo hizo porque se lo pedí. También ha estado protegiéndote desde el principio."

- ¿Por qué?

- Snape sacó de su bolsillo una carta. "Por esto"

_"Lily,_

_Siento tener que escribirte así, pero Voldemort está buscando al hijo de Potter. Déjalos y reúnete conmigo. Te quiero._

_Severus."_

- Toda mi vida me he arrepentido de eso que escribí. Le pedía que abandonara a su hijo y después fui yo quien la abandonó. Tenía que haberla protegido, aunque me costase la vida.

Potter vió los ojos húmedos del profesor y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora?

- Venganza. Hacer lo que no pudo hacer mi padre. Detener a Voldemort.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Snape tomó una caja de su armario y la entregó. Contenía un modo de acabar con Voldemort.

En Hogwarts, volví a ver a mi chica, pero no parecía satisfecha. Y con razón. Al final del curso anterior, ella esperaba algo de mí, y no me presenté. Nada que ver con los veranos anteriores, en los que era una visitante habitual de nuestra casa. Le encantaba el mar. Además había otra chica en el ajo. Habíamos estado juntos en algunas misiones. Tenía sus propias prioridades. Estas no pasaban precisamente en que me distrajera.

* * *

En la mansión Riddle.

- Los rebeldes han atacado Azkaban, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. Además el profesor Snape ha desaparecido.

- Cada día que pasa aumentan su poder. Un ataque contundente les dejara sin respuesta.

El Lord tocó la marca de su muñeca y a los que iban apareciendo les ordenaba que movilizaran todos sus efectivos y los concentraran en Hogsmeade. También que encontrarán a la hija de Sirius Black.

El Ministerio decretó el estado de excepción.

* * *

En Hogsmeade.

Tras la liberación de Hogwarts, la resistencia ordenó la insurrección general y la concentración de todas las fuerzas en Hogsmeade. En un multitudinario consejo de guerra se decidió que Sirius Black fuera el jefe militar, asistido por Shacklebolt. Remus Lupin, el jefe de la Orden del Fénix, dirigiría a los británicos. Yo mismo mandaría los voluntarios internacionales y Charlie Weasley las fuerzas de reserva.

Los éxitos de nuestra táctica de guerrilla no nos habían subido a la cabeza. Puesto que ellos, sabíendose inferiores en número intentarían dar un golpe decisivo y descabezar la resistencia, plantearíamos una batalla defensiva para sorprenderlos. Ni por asomo pretendíamos una batalla definitiva. El tiempo jugaba a nuestro favor.

El plan se aprobó con un solo disenso. El mío. Me permití expresar que los mortífagos y nosotros no podíamos seguir bajo el mismo Sol. De acuerdo con plantear una batalla a la contra, pero sin olvidar que teníamos la obligación de acabar con Voldemort. No habría paz posible mientras siguiera vivo. La batalla debía acabar con su muerte. Los mortífagos eran una banda de asesinos sólo cohesionados por la obediencia a Voldemort. Sin él quedarían huérfanos y serían una presa fácil.

Quienes tomaron la palabra después de mí, intentaron rebajar la tensión. No se podía generalizar... no todos los mortífagos eran iguales... Sirius vino en mi ayuda.

- Hemos tomado una decisión y establecido una jerarquía. Plantearemos un combate a la contra y le sorprenderemos.

Los rebeldes prepararon cuidadosamente el campo de batalla. Las minas y redes anti-aparición limitaban el despliegue de los mortífagos. Tampoco importaba tanto puesto que eran superiores en número. Rechazaron la orden de rendición y se desplegaron. A la derecha, las Brigadas Internacionales, en el centro los británicos y a la izquierda la reserva, apoyada en el lago.

Voldemort consultó a sus adivinos. La respuesta fue "No seras derrotado hasta que la arena abra los ojos y se eché a volar."

Los mortífagos lanzaron durante todo el día ataque tras ataque de sus fuerzas contra el centro británico, confiado en la baja preparación de esas tropas. Pero ellos aguantaron sin ceder una yarda, a pesar de sus bajas. Al caer la tarde, Voldemort presentó delante del ejército rebelde a Mafalda Black, secuestrada en Francia.

¿Dónde está ese cobarde del Elegido? Le espero. Voldemort confiaba que la muerte de Potter, que según las profecías, debía ser su némesis, derrumbaría la moral de los rebeldes.

- Harry, no puedes ir. Yo iré en tu lugar. Es mi hija. Debo ir yo. Cuando pase el efecto de la multijugos me escaparé.

Desde su escondite, Harry vió como Sirius Black, convertido en si mismo avanzaba hasta cruzarse con Mafalda. Intercambiaron una sola mirada. El moreno siguió avanzando hacia las líneas negras y cuando vió que su hija estaba en seguridad se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y se lanzó contra ellos empuñando su varita. Empezo a enviar y recibir hechizos, luchando él sólo contra todo el ejército enemigo. La capa no resistió mucho tiempo. Intentamos protegerlo con un masivo lanzamiento de flechas. Acabamos con muchos, pero después de vender muy cara su piel, incluída su prima Bellatrix, y acribillado por numerosas maldiciones imperdonables, su padrino sucumbió. Murió como siempre había deseado, combatiendo.

Cuando se volvió al silencio, Voldemort volvió a intimar a la rendición. Nuestra respuesta fue:

_"We'll fight in the landing fields, We'll fight in the beaches, we'll fight in the hills, in the streets... WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER" (2)_

Un grupo de internacionales lanzó un ataque casi suicida por el flanco de la formación negra, empujando hasta que el número empezó a imponerse. Entonces retrocedieron en orden, hasta que se volvieron a toda velocidad, arrastrando a sus compañeros. Los británicos, al ver su retirada, también retrocedieron, hasta la segunda línea de defensa, acosados por los mortífagos que los perseguían desordenadamente.

Al ver como cedían tan fácilmente la posición que tanto habían defendido, Voldemort gritó:

- ¡Volved atrás. ES UNA TRAMPA!

Ya era tarde, Se dió cuenta que los suyos estaban exactamente donde los rebeldes querían. No era la única trampa. A unos cientos de metros detrás de él, las dunas parecían moverse. Aparecieron agujeros en las mismas. Los ojos en la arena. Los thestrals salieron de las dunas y atacaron por la espalda, volando a ras de suelo, empujando hacia una estrecha franja de terreno. Minado.

Sin dar tiempo a la reacción, otro grupo de thestrals atacó con la misión de acabar con el mismísimo Voldemort. "Ya sabéis. Tres oleadas." El primer grupo eliminó a casi todos los acompañantes del Lord. El segundo lanzó sus flechas sobre el. Con una mueca, el Lord las desvió y les hizo dar la vuelta, hiriéndoles,

El tercer grupo había estudiado el movimiento. Atacó y lanzo también sus flechas, aparentemente muy desviadas. Él se rió al ver lo desviadas que iban y lo atribuyó al miedo. Concentró los hechizos en el jinete más adelantado hasta que cayó. No pudo hacer nada mas, esos segundos que perdió fueron decisivos. Un rayo de sol atravesó las nubes y pudo ver la muerte que se le acercaba en forma de unos hilos brillantes que unían esas flechas "desviadas". La primera fibra de diamante le cortó el brazo, las siguientes le despedazaron.

La cabeza cayó al lado del jinete que yacía en el suelo. Era Severus Snape. Llegó el segundo jinete, Potter, que se acercó al viejo enemigo de su padre y tuvo tiempo de oír sus últimas palabras:

- No dejes nunca la mujer que amas.

Harry le cerró los ojos. Severus le había dado la cuerda mágica de diamante inmune a todos los hechizos de Voldemort. Levantó en alto la cabeza de Voldemort, que todavía movía los labios y le susurró al oido: "Podrás ver la derrota desde primera línea." Trazó en el aire dos letras: "AD". (5)

Los mortífagos estaban rodeados y en su mayor parte, metidos dentro de los cráteres de las minas. Las reorganizadas Brigadas Internacionales gritaron al ver la señal, golpearon el suelo y rodearon el ejercito negro, empujándolo hacia el lago. Los tambores empezaron a marcar el ritmo.

_"Sometimes I think I'm going mad // We're loosing all we had and no one seems to care// But in my heart it doesn't change // We've got to rearrange and bring our world some love"_

Se oyó una voz "Alto. Todo ha terminado."

Harry Potter supo en ese momento que la cabeza sonreía por última vez.

1.- Guerrilla. Una palabra española que ha pasado a los demás idiomas. Las hay peores.

2,- Cuando no había uniformes, los soldados españoles se distinguían en combate por una banda roja.

3.- Ser despedazado entre cuatro caballos es el castigo reservado a los traidores en los cuentos infantiles de mi tierra. Otro día hablaremos del castigo a los que no dejan reviews.

4.- De la alocución de Sir Winston Churchill.

5,- "AD" no tiene nada que ver con Albus Dumbledore. Lo sabran mas adelante.

* * *

Se agradecen sus reviews.


	3. The wind of change

**Aviso legal: Los derechos de la autora y los de los explotadores están a salvo.**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 3. _The wind of change._**

Desperté empapado en sudor. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Voldemort estaba en mi sueño. Muerto y todo, no cambiaba, seguía atormentándome en mi propio dormitorio.

"_Tú y yo no somos tan distintos. Queremos el poder, aunque tú lo disfraces de amor y cariño. También utilizas a los demás, que son piezas de tu plan."_

No había nadie mas en Grimmauld's Place. Después de los funerales de mi padrino, Paloma y Mafalda habían vuelto a Mallorca. El Ministerio me pidió que quedara unos dias. Me resistí lo que pude. Ellas me necesitaban.

La cabeza cortada me hablaba. Me afectaba mas de lo que quería admitir. Salté de la cama, me vestí a toda prisa y salí volando en mi escoba desde la terraza.

La puerta estaba abierta. Alguien silbaba. Sentada sobre unos cojines, se acompañaba con la guitarra. Reconocí la canción, la que nos servía para reconocernos. La señal para la insurrección. Empezó...

_I follow the Moskva // Down to Gorky Park  
_

Seguí.

_Listening to the wind of change _

Ella sólo levantó la vista y continuamos. Aquel día, todas las emisoras muggles o mágicas interrumpieron sus emisiones para ponerla. Toda la gente mágica salió a las calles, silbando y buscando a los mortífagos con la mirada. Ellos no sabían donde esconderse de la multitud. La partida estaba ganada. Cuando los tiranos dejan de dar miedo se vuelven ridículos. "Tigres de papel" como dijo un sabio chino.

_An August summer night // Soldiers passing by// Listening to the wind of change _

- ¿Qué querías, Harry?

- Hablar contigo.

Los nervios y esa canción me ponían melancólico. Recordé a nuestro director Albus Dumbledore. Pero ella no sonrió, preocupada. Me conocía bien. Había cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿No está?

- Ha salido a atender un herido.

- ¿Tardará mucho? Necesito...

- Ya lo sé, tu poción. No te preocupes, la prepararé yo misma.

Mientras la poción hervía.

- Sigue en mis sueños.

- No debería preocuparte. Está muerto. Es tu imaginación

- Ya lo sé ¿Pero por qué?

- Te sientes culpable de vivir cuando tantos han muerto. Tus padres, tu padrino, el profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape... El "síndrome del superviviente".

- Sigo sin entender porque mi conciencia me acusa.

- Tu conciencia siempre ha estado loca.

- Tendrían que habernos dejado...

- No tiene solución así que no vale la pena.

- Me acusa de pretender el poder.

- ¿Y qué? Todos queremos mejorar el mundo en que vivimos. Incluso Riddle. Creía que habías superado ese lado infantil, Harry.

- También me dice que sois instrumentos en mis manos.

Ella rió con ganas.

- ¡Un instrumento tuyo! Algunos piensan que es al revés. Siempre tomo MIS decisiones. Algunas desagradables, pero necesarias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no elegimos el Mal Menor. Es el Mal Mayor quien nos pregunta si lo preferimos a él o a su hermano, que sólo es un poco menos terrible y lo llaman el Mal Menor.

Un silencio.

- ¿Por qué hacemos todo esto?

- "For the children of tomorrow dream away." Para que los niños de mañana puedan soñar. Estaremos mucho mejor sin Voldemort y todavía mas sin los demás que lo ayudaron.

- ¿Entonces?

Volvió a fijar su mirada sobre mí. Recitó en trance.

- ... el viento se volverá huracán y arrancará todo lo que se le oponga...

- Hay un trabajo ...

- ... y lo terminaremos.

- Son muchos los enemigos ...

- ... pero nosotros somos mas.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Llevar el huracán del cambio a todas partes. Tendremos que viajar mucho.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Se hará lo que se pueda... siempre habrá un momento para ellas.

- ¿Y ella?

No pude contestar.

El rasgueo de la guitarra seguía sonando en mi cabeza cuando regresé a mi casa, silbando.

_Take me to the magic of the moment// On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away// in the wind of change... _

* * *

Nota: El capítulo es breve. De hecho dice poco, pero deja volar la imaginación. Los habrá más largos.

Si, habrá una canción de The Scorpions (y quizá de algún otro grupo) en cada capítulo.

En el primer capítulo Alien Nation, pretendía reflejar la tensión.

Under the same sun, el sufrimiento.

En éste, The wind of change, como los personajes se sienten parte de un proceso casi revolucionario.

El siguiente será, Restless nights.

Espero sus reviews.

Richard.

P.D. Thank you, America. Thank you, Mr. Obama.


	4. Restless nights

**Aviso legal: Como ya sabemos, la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la autora y a quienes les ha vendido los derechos. Las personas respetuosas con la ley y el orden (nosotros, ja, ja) no imaginamos un mundo sin ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Restless nights**

Después de la batalla se proclamó un gobierno provisional, presidido por Shacklebolt. Su misión declarada era "calmar los ánimos". Me ofrecieron un cargo, pero me marché. No quería ser cómplice de ese "gobierno" de damas y caballeros bienintencionados, a los que todos tomarían el pelo. La prioridad debía ser detener a los mortífagos y a sus partidarios para juzgarlos por sus delitos.

"TIA NO DIE". Es lo que dejé escrito en el Ministerio.

Oí un murmullo y desperté. En la radio sonaba Restless nights.

_**Blackout in London// just slip'n slide// blackout in London// I'm just about to lose my mind**_

¿Dónde estaba? La pregunta no era ociosa, puesto que antes de abrir los ojos no sabía donde estaba. Como una pelota de tenis, golpeada de un lado a otro, no sabía en que parte de la pista me encontraba.

Estaba en casa. En la que me había criado. Ya era algo. Lo peor sería lo que vendría después, afrontar las quejas de mamá por abandonar los asuntos. Por este orden, mi hermana Mafalda, la escuela Miramar de estudios mágicos y el club de quiddicht.

Mafalda. Bueno, dejémoslo. Si tenía algo claro, es que mis relaciones con las personas del sexo femenino difícilmente podrían empeorar.

Sirius temía lo que pasó, que los mortífagos se apoderaran de Hogwarts. Así que convirtió un centro de estudios de verano en una verdadera escuela de magia. La escuela Miramar, que había desempeñado un papel importante para la captación de los voluntarios de distintos países. Incluso logró que aprobara mis EXTASIS. Era distinta de las demás porque no era un internado como las demás. Los chicos vivían con sus familias, con familias de acogida o en sus propios apartamentos. Sobre el papel, Sirius le había dejado el cargo de gerente a un tal Harry J. Black, o sea yo. Pero la gestión de verdad recaía sobre mamá, que estaba harta de mis viajes y mis súbitas desapariciones.

El Vulture Squadron. Nuestro club. Había obtenido un resultado mas que digno, novenos en la LQP. Tenía que renovar el equipo y tomar decisiones que tampoco quería afrontar.

_**Big time in Paris// time's gonna fly// big time in Paris// it's c'est la vie for me tonight.**_

No podía decir a nadie la razón de mis viajes, ni la causa de que mi cuerpo tuviera ya siete cicatrices. Mientras me dedicaba a eso, me estaba perdiendo mucho de lo bueno de la vida. Pero bueno, alguien tiene que encargarse de las alcantarillas.

_**Hot shot in Dallas // A wild horse to ride// Hot shot in Dallas // I don't know how but I survive.**_

Mientras pensaba que excusas le pondría, el murmullo que me había despertado cobró forma... una voz que reconocí inmediatamente.

_- Paloma, son las seis de la tarde. Tendría que estar despierto.-_

_- Volvió ayer de Buenos Aires. Tiene el jet-lag.-_

_- Resaca, Paloma, se llama resaca. Esta mañana estaba tambaleándose.-_

_- Ya le ajustaré las cuentas. Bueno, ¿no tenías que acompañar a Mafalda?-_

Oí unas discretas risas.

_- ¿Sabes? Parece que Richard se emperró en sustituirme.-_

_- ¿Richard?-_

_- Si, parece que le está dando bola.-_

Richard siempre me cayó bien desde que llegó al equipo y si tenía algo con mi hermanita... Los problemas que se resuelven solos son un regalo del cielo.

La voz seguía hablando en voz baja hasta que mamá la interrumpió bruscamente.

_- ¿Cómo que vas a irte del equipo? No le hagas esto.-_

_- La que no se merece que le hagan esto soy yo. "Vete a España. No quiero que te pase nada." (imitando mi voz) Eso me dijo.-_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? Todo estaba bien. Parecías contenta estudiando para terminar tu EXTASIS y jugando con el equipo.-_

_- He estado perdiendo el tiempo. Casi un año viéndole pero el tiempo que me ha dedicado han sido 85 horas y 17 minutos. Ni un minuto a solas. No ha venido a uno solo de mis partidos. En la Miramar se dormía en las clases. No puedo mas. Me han fichado las Holyfield Harpies y vuelvo a Inglaterra. Que haga lo que le salga de las…_

_**Red hot in Moscow // Turn back the tide// Red hot in Moscow // The eagle rocks the bear tonight**_

_- No puedes hacerme esto.-_

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron al verme bajar las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, sujetando una toalla. Rectifiqué sobre la marcha.

_- No puedes hacerle esto al club.-_

Patético. Mi madre se echó a reír.

Se ajustó las gafas de sol, me dirigió una mirada divertida y salió.

_- Nadie es imprescindible. Hasta luego, Harry.-_

Mi madre me vio subir otra vez la escalera, esta vez de cinco en cinco. En tres minutos me había duchado y vestido. El desayuno, o lo que fuera, lo tomaría por el camino hasta su apartamento.

_- Vas a buscarla.-_

_- Si, mamá.-_

_- Hijo… hay días en que creo que no te enteras de nada.-_

_- Me voy, mamá…-_

_- ¿Y qué pasa con Mafalda, la escuela y el club?-_

_- Ya la has oído. Nadie es imprescindible, mamá.-_

_- Por una vez, estoy contenta de que te vayas de viaje, hijo.- "Ya era hora de que corrieras detrás de unas faldas."_

_**Here I go // to take one and only road I known// Here I go // another place to bare my heart and soul**_

El único camino que conocía.

_- Estoy harta, Harry. Vine por ti y me has estado ignorando todo este año. Ni te he visto. Todo tu tiempo es para esa loca.-_

_- Tienes razón.-_

_- No voy a romper el contrato con las Harpies. Es un paso importante en mi carrera y no lo puedo dejar pasar.-_

_- Es verdad.-_

_- Me presento dentro de quince dias con ellas y voy a estar allí, pese a quien pese.-_

_- No tendrás que hacerlo. Soy el gerente y tengo la obligación de acompañarte y desearte suerte en tu nuevo club.-_

_- ¿No vas a protestar?-_

_- No. ¿Para qué?-_

_- ¿Qué estás tramando?-_

_- No te he prestado atención. Es cierto. Hay que hacer algo para arreglarlo. Voy a acompañarte a Inglaterra. Para ir hay que pasar por Francia. Siempre has dicho que te gustaría visitarla. Estos dias hasta tu presentación te llevaré a conocerla. Será mi regalo y me tendrás como guía a tiempo completo.-_

Su expresión feliz impulsó mi sangre con tanta fuerza que volvió a abrirse la herida.

El resto del día lo dediqué a preparar el viaje y resolver los asuntos que dejaba atrás.

* * *

_- Charly ¿quieres ser el director general del club?-_

_- No me jodas, Harry. Ahora que quería retirarme.-_

_- Pues te retiras de general manager. Eres el que sabe de esto.-_

_- ¿Sabes que la número 8 también se va? Ha dicho que nadie es imprescindible._

* * *

_- Sra. Trelawney, ¿querría ayudar a mi madre en la escuela?-_

_- Bien, pero quiero que mi despacho esté decorado con cristales de cuarzo.-_

_- ¿No preferiría bolas de cristal?-_

_- No sirven de nada.-_

_- Hecho.-_

_- Mire, he estado consultando antes de su llamada y creo que nos veremos poco porque va a emprender un largo viaje con una chica.-_

_- ¿Y no dice nada mas de este viaje?.-_

* * *

_- Richard, estoy seguro que te cuidaras de Mafalda y no le darás ningún disgusto. Por cierto, acuerdate de dar de comer a las tintoreras del estanque.-_

_- Este es mi cuñado. Ya les he dado y me dicen que vuelves a Inglaterra con una chica ¿verdad?-_

_- ¡Es qué no hay nada secreto en esta p… islal -_

Sólo faltaba revisar el Lotus.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Como quiera que me he vuelto pesimista, quiero decir realista, sobre la continuidad de Undercover, me desquitaré con un capítulo que sucede casi todo él en Francia.

Tres horas en el ferry hasta Barcelona. Subir el Llobregat hasta el Pirineo, Luego bajar por el otro lado, siguiendo el Ariège hasta Foix, primera parada y primera noche. Monique tenía habitaciones individuales disponibles en su pequeño hotel del centro de la ciudad. Charme, mucho charme. Le encantó el sitio y el viaje. Pero más el que estuviera pendiente de ella. La terraza sobre el Ariège. Al lado de ese río vivieron los cátaros. Habían cambiado el concepto de amor en Occidente para siempre. El amor cortés, la idealización de la amada. La igualdad entre los sexos. Decían que algunos cátaros supervivientes llegaron hasta Mallorca.

_- Se dieron cuenta de que la verdadera libertad no podía estar sobre la tierra, sino en el mar. Convencieron al rey Jaume.-_

_- Algo así. Idealistas o no, lo cierto es que fue una estrategia muy buena. Desde las islas podía poner un ejército en cualquier punto del Mediterráneo sin dar tiempo a reacción.-_

_- ¿Eres un poco cátaro?-_

_- Bastante.-_

_- ¿Y en el amor?-_

_- También.-_

Sonrió mientras la acompañaba a su habitación. Con la misma expresión, me cerró la puerta en las narices. Estuvimos otro día más en Foix y el país cátaro.

**Nota del autor**: En el Ariège hay muchas cosas que vale la pena visitar.

* * *

En la siguiente etapa tendría que conducir ella. El deportivo inglés funcionaba a las mil maravillas. De Foix a Bordeaux, bajar del Pirineo por la Garonne hasta la Gironde, la tierra de los vinos tintos potentes. Seguir el curso del río entre los viñedos hasta el mar. Un paisaje bastante monótono.

Un estilo de vida. Distinto del de las ciudades. Otro ritmo. Saber vivir. Lo que hubiera querido Sirius, vivir tranquilo, cultivar viñas, recibir a sus amigos y elaborar un buen vino. Como él, no creía que pudiera hacerlo nunca. A ella tampoco la convencía esa forma de vida. Hablamos de eso frente al Atlántico. Brigitte había preparado nuestras habitaciones en su hotel-restaurante. Cenando, ella me tomó por sorpresa por primera vez en mi vida.

_- ¿Y cómo fue tu primera vez, Harry?-_

_- No lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue el amanecer después de la batalla. La niebla cubría el campo. Había salido a meditar y encontré una chica. No puedo recordar su rostro, sólo su aroma y que fue maravilloso.-_

_Seguí paladeando el Sauternes. No noté ninguna reacción en ella. Como si ya lo supiera._

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer dentro de unos años, Harry?-_

_- Ser auror y formar una familía.-_

_- ¿Cúal es tu mejor amiga?-_

_- Hermione.-_

_- ¿Qué clase de amiga soy para tí?-_

El vino tenía un algo distinto…

_- De las que ponen veritaserum en el vino.-_

Tomó mi vaso y lo apuró de un trago.

_- Preguntame tú también…-_

_- No sería correcto.-_

* * *

Subíamos hacia el norte cruzando varios rios hasta la Vienne y su afluente el Clan.

**Nota del autor**: Disculpadme por mi insistencia por los rios, pero los que no tenemos en casa… El Sauternes es un vino.

Vivianne nos atendió en el château que había restaurado con su marido. Nos asigno el apartamento del donjon (la torre principal)

_- Ta petite amie est très jolie. Sonrió al verme negar con la cabeza. N'est-ce pas jolie?-_

_- Oui, très jolie! Mais on n'est pas ma petite...-_

_- ¿Qué estáis diciendo, Harry?-_

_- Pardon, cherie. Je connais Harry depuis longtemps. Tu es la première fille qu'il a emportée ici. Je demandais si tu serais sa petite amie.-_

_- Je ne comprends pas. (Mentira) ¿Qué es "petite amie"?-_

_- Vivianne, elle est une amie.-_

_- Est-elle une amie toujours ou est-elle une amie encore?-_

_- ¿Que decís? Habláis tan rápido que no puedo seguiros.-_

_- Pegdona, cherie... sólo le demandaba si eras su pequeña amiga.- (La traducción del dialogo está al final. Mientras, practiquen un poco)_

**Nota del autor**: Es un juego de palabras con "toujours" y "encore". Toujours quiere decir habitualmente "siempre" pero en ocasiones es sinónimo de "encore", que es "todavía". "Petite amie" no es pequeña amiga sino algo más que amiga.

_- No soy petite, soy su graaaan amiga.-_

Me abrazó y fue a besarme en la mejilla, pero al no entender su gesto, giré la cabeza hacia el lado equivocado y me lo estampó en los labios. Enrojecimos al unisono.

_- Bien sûr!-_

Examinamos el apartamento en duplex. En cada uno de los dos niveles había una cama doble.

_- ¿Vivianne es bruja?-_

_- La mejor médico-maga de Francia. La TIA tenía aquí el hospital para los heridos graves. Bueno, ¿dónde prefieres estar?-_

_- Duermo al lado derecho.-_

Reí. También había pensado lo mismo.

_- Perdona, ¿qué dije?-_

_- Estaré abajo. Deja libre el lado izquierdo, por si acaso.-_

La cena fue esplendida. Después de la ensalada de algas, el pato à la charentaise, las rillettes y el broyé du Poitou, sólo entonces le pregunté:

_- Estar aquí me encanta. Me gustaría estar aquí un par de días mas. Siempre que podía me escapaba para venir.-_

_- Mmmmm... D'acord. Veux-tu me draguer?-_

_- Hablas francés...-_

_- Es el Muscadet....-_

**Nota del autor**: "Draguer" es ligar, seducir… El Muscadet es un vino blanco.

* * *

**POV de ella:**

Ese lugar era magnífico. Me encantaba. Había cenado bien, demasiado bien. Algo me despertó. Un quejido. Bajé las escaleras de la torre. La cama de Harry estaba vacía. Salí a ver y estaba en uno de los salones. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Estaba tendido boca abajo mientras Vivianne le curaba un desgarro en el muslo. No era de borracho que se tambaleaba. Gemía de dolor. Le estaba cosiendo. Hablaban en francés pero les entendía.

_- Te he dicho mil veces que no retrases tanto las curas. Esta herida tiene almenos cinco días. ¿No podía curarte Neville?-_

_- Neville estaba en Italia.-_

_- Y tú no pensabas ir a ningún sanador hasta terminar este viaje, ¿verdad? Eres un irresponsable.-_

_- Quería irse y debía acompañarla._

_- No te das cuenta de nada, Harry…-_

_- Ya me lo dice mi madre…-_

Él se adormeció. Vivianne levantó los ojos y me vió. Me hizo una señal para que me acercara. Sonreía como si pensara "Estos chicos…" Me tomó de la mano y me acostó en el lecho de Harry mientras iba cayendo en un ensueño.

Desperté en mi cama. El sol estaba ya alto. No recordaba nada. Sólo la colonia de Harry sobre mi piel.

Al volver de Chauvigny, la ciudad de los cinco castillos.

_- He estado pensando sobre lo del otro día. No estuvo bien ponerte el veritaserum. Todavía no entiendo porque lo hice. Pero en serio, no creo que sólo quieras ser auror y formar una familia. Yo quiero triunfar en el quidditch y cuando me retire, ser periodista deportiva.-_

_- Tengo muy claro que quiero estar en Inglaterra. Y lo mejor que sabría hacer es ser auror._

_- ¿Vas a dejar tu vida en Mallorca?-_

_- No me necesitan en realidad.-_

_- ¿Vendrás a ver mis partidos?-_

_- Todos. Con tu camiseta roja de los Vulture.-_

* * *

Para ir de Poitiers a Paris hay que pasar por el Val de Loire. El valle de los reyes y las reinas de Francia. El Loire y su afluente, el Cher. En esos dos rios, los poderosos construyeron hermosas residencias que todavía hoy nos deslumbran. Por ejemplo, Clos Lucé, donde pasó sus últimos años Leonardo da Vinci.

_- ¿Era un mago Leonardo?-_

_- No lo sé, pero si no lo fue, me hubiera gustado que lo fuera.-_

_- Eres un Black muy raro. Nunca te ha preocupado la pureza de sangre.-_

_- Es que todos somos iguales. Sirius ya pasaba mucho de eso. Tú tratabas sin distingos a los compañeros que eran de origen muggle o mestizo, como yo.-_

_- Ah! Te fijabas en eso. Y yo que creía que te fijabas en otras cosas… ¿No era gay Leonardo?-_

_- …-_

* * *

Paris. La ciudad-luz. El faro de la mitad del mundo. El Louvre, la Tour Eiffel, Nôtre Dame, los bulevares, los museos…. Tse, tse, tse… lo primero para ella era Eurodisney y después cenar en el Sena para "ver las luces de la ciudad".

_- Me encanta. Quiero visitarlo todo. También ir de compras. Pero me agobia una ciudad tan grande. Prefiero ir a dormir a alguna ciudad pequeña de los alrededores. ¿No podría ser?-_

_- Beauvais está a una hora de camino. Podemos ir y venir cada día. Además también te va a gustar.-_

Le encantó la capital del Oise y el hotel de Silvie. A esas alturas del viaje nos daba lo mismo los comentarios de la buena pareja que hacíamos… no protestamos cuando nos ubícó en la suite de su hotel, situado frente a la estación de ferrocarril. Sólo había una cama doble.

_- Dormiré en el sofá.-_

_- Harry, ya no somos niños… Ven aquí. Mi pijama es menos sexy que el bikini. Resistirás.-_

Estuvimos cuatro días entre Beauvais y Paris.

* * *

No queríamos que nuestro viaje terminara, pero el plazo de 15 días se iba cumpliendo..

Por el Eurotunnel hasta Inglaterra, llegamos a Londres. Casi sin querer, estábamos delante de las oficinas de las Harpies. Allí firmé el contrato de traspaso de derechos. Saludé a todo el mundo. Estaba contento porque estaría en Inglaterra, cerca de ella. Pero ella estaba eufórica. Tan eufórica que decidió llevarme al Caldero Chorreante para tomar una copa de champagne con sus compañeras, que estaban todas allí.

Una copa llevó a otra. Fue al baño con sus amigas. Al regresar, se dió de cara con Luna, que acababa de llegar. Al verla conmigo, la apuntó con su varita:

_-¡Todo era una farsa! Vuelvo la espalda y está ahí. ¡Estoy harta de ti, Lovegood!-_

Se le echó encima y empezó a golpearla. La rubia intentó defenderse:

_- Yo sólo quería decirte que hay una pista en Inglaterra... Creen que puede estar aquí.-_

Después de decir esto, Luna despareció.

_- ¿Qué hacía aquí?¿Vino a buscarte?-_

_- Era importante. Me informaba que han detectado mortífagos. Creo que te has pasado.-_

_- Lo siento…-_

¿Qué podía hacer? La dejé con sus compañeras que la acompañaron a su nuevo departamento. Las chicas de ese equipo vivían en el mismo edificio. Quería buscar un hotel, pero sabía que no podría dormir y vagué toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

A primera hora me presenté en la oficina de los aurores para inscribirme.

Por suerte, el jefe era un antiguo amigo de la TIA, Arnold Butt. Había dos opciones para entrar. El habitual, consistente en asistir a la academia durante dos años en régimen de casi internamiento. La otra era una prueba ante un Tribunal especial. Una prueba en la que los miembros de ese tribunal podían pedirme cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Todo tipo de pruebas de conocimientos, prácticas o incluso físicas. Sólo la había podido sobrepasar uno en los últimos cincuenta años, un tal Daniel (in memoriam).

Fui el siguiente. La última prueba era estar acostado en una caja con agua hasta la nariz y piedras sobre el pecho durante seis horas. Al terminar tenía que recitarles los efectos de las dosis reducidas del veneno de acromántula sobre el sistema nervioso.

_

* * *

_

Traducción del dialogo en francés:

- Tu novia es muy linda. ... ¿No es linda?-

_- Si, muy linda. Pero no es mi...-_

_- ¿Qué estáis diciendo, Harry?-_

_- Perdon, cariño. Conozco a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres la primera chica que ha traido aqui. Te preguntaba si eras su novia.-_

_- No comprendo. (Mentira) ¿Qué es "petite amie"?-_

_- Vivianne, es una amiga.-_

_- ¿Es una amiga todavía o es una amiga para siempre?-_

_- ¿Que decís? Habláis tan rápido que no puedo seguiros.-_

_- Pegdona, cherie... sólo le demandaba si eras su pequeña amiga.- _

* * *

En el próximo capítulo descubrireis -los que no lo han hecho ya- la identidad de la chica misteriosa y algún detalle de este Harry tan "black"

Gracias por sus visitas.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.


	5. Send me an angel

AVISO LEGAL: Como no olvidamos... los derechos legales corresponden a nuestra querida autora y a los explotadores a los que los ha cedido.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

_Send me an Angel?_

_**The wise man said just walk this way// To the dawn of the light// The wind will blow into your face// As the years pass you by**_

¿Dónde estaba esta vez? Ah, en el jardín de la Madriguera. La casa de la familía Weasley. No, no me había quedado dormido. Mucho peor, soñaba despierto.

Apenas un par de años después de acabar con Riddle, Inglaterra había cambiado. Ya no era el país hosco y triste. Además, el viento del cambio había llegado a las instituciones porque ¡habíamos ganado las elecciones! Shacklebolt había perdido. Le odiaba desde que impidió la victoria. Arthur Weasley era el nuevo Ministro. De eso hacía varios meses.

Había vuelto del exilio y conseguido uno de mis deseos, trabajar como auror. El otro se suponía que estaba en camino. Además me había colocado cerca del poder. Ya desde fuera del país había mantenido el contacto con Arthur Weasley. Ron y Hermione tuvieron bastante que ver. Me había apoyado dentro de la estructura de los aurores. Y finalmente me deje convencer para unirme al proyecto político laborista. Me había convertido en uno de sus asistentes. Esta reunión en la Madriguera era una especie de premio. Un puente laboral. Algunos días lejos de los despachos supuestamente nos irían muy bien.

¡Menudo premio! ... a trabajar. Había mucho que hacer. Mantenerse siempre es mas difícil que llegar. Análisis de resultados, gestión de las demandas de la organización, llenar el organigrama, preparar acciones inmediatas, aplazar las decisiones incomodas... No era nada fácil asignar funciones a los miembros de la organización. A cualquier cosa llaman vacaciones hoy en día.

Luna y Neville seguían en contacto conmigo. Viajamos y conocimos juntos países, gente, costumbres, que en el fondo no son tan distintas. Los tres habíamos conseguido un trabajo. Incluso tuvimos tiempo de escribir un libro. Se vendía bastante bien.

Mi amiga rubia estaba también con el Ministro. Su trabajo en la campaña electoral le había servido para unirse al equipo de Arthur. Pero a diferencia de los otros asistentes, ella y yo seguíamos siendo voluntarios. El trabajo que nos habían asignado para hoy era un informe sobre los resultados de algunos distritos, principalmente los del sur.

Luna y yo compartíamos muchos secretos. El último era la concreción de la pista sobre un fugitivo. Sabíamos que estaba allí, en Inglaterra. Era el juego del gato y el ratón. Lo encontraríamos. Ahora se marchaba. Entendía que no quisiera estar en la cena. La veía en la puerta, hablando por teléfono, otra de sus ocupaciones favoritas. Estaba preparando una sorpresa. Arthur se acercó al rincón del jardín donde habíamos estado trabajando. Me encantaba ese lugar porque podía ver sin ser visto. Parecía contrariado. Tomamos un trago.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Ministro?_

_- Tenías razón. No nos dimos cuenta del estado de los colegios del sur. Necesito que hagas un informe para que mañana Educación ponga manos a la obra. Gracias por avisarme, Harry._

_- Podemos perder por detalles así. Esa gente del sur es la nuestra. Tenemos que mimarlos. Estamos destinando demasiado a los del oeste. No nos votarán nunca. Aunque les construyas ese maldito teatro de la ópera. Nos costará diez veces más que las escuelas. Y estará vacío once meses al año._

_- ¿Qué propones?_

_- Encontrar razones técnicas para retrasarlo. Por ejemplo con los terrenos. Le pasamos la pelota a una comisión de estudio para que modifique el proyecto. Tardará por lo menos un par de años. Otro mas para la publicidad y discutirlo con los vecinos. Para entonces ya estaremos en precampaña. Entonces veremos, quizá un edificio modular y multiusos rápido de construir. Los ingenieros ya se han puesto a trabajar._

_- Me gusta._

_- Manaña hablo con Malcolm._

_- Harry, necesito gente como tú, con visión política para los puestos clave. ¿Dónde crees que podrías estar dentro del organigrama?_

_- Arthur, no voy a dejar el trabajo de auror. "Necesitaba seguir allí". No quiero ningún cargo en el gobierno. Lo mejor sería seguir en la organización. Como hasta ahora, sin sueldo. Mejor así. Como muchos estaréis en el gobierno, no podréis dedicaros al partido._

Meditó un instante antes de responder.

_- Bien. No encontraría un candidato mejor ni más barato (rió) Secretario de Organización, Harry Potter. Hasta suena bien. Te propondré y seguro que el Comité Federal lo aceptará. ¿Quieres algo mas?_

_- Creo que Luna Lovegood se ha ganado un sitio en la dirección. Todo lo que ha hecho en la campaña... los discursos que nos ha escrito, sus artículos en prensa y la organización de los actos electorales han sido perfectos._

_- Bien, podría encargarse de la secretaría de Acción Electoral._

Una pausa para otro trago.

_- Hiciste lo mejor al marcharte durante un tiempo._

_- Tendríamos ahora menos problemas si me hubieran dejado terminar la batalla a mi manera._

_- No estuve de acuerdo, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. La mayoría de familias mágicas tenían a alguien en el lado equivocado. Pero dejalo, hay otra cosa que tengo que pedirte. Veras... justo al volver hiciste un gran donativo a la organización. Algun día se sabrá y quiero saber el porqué. Nunca me lo contaste todo._

_- Nadie lo entenderá. Quería investigar sobre el origen de la fortuna de las familías mágicas. Descubrí que la de los Potter, y la de muchos mas, procedía de la trata de esclavos. No puedo tener ese peso sobre la conciencia. Terminé escribiendo sobre la falta de diferencias reales entre magos y muggles. Es algo que ya pensaba cuando eramos el ejército invisible._

_- Tienes razón, nadie lo entenderá._

_- ¿La renuncia o la falta de diferencias reales?_

Sonreímos.

_- Hay quien necesita creer que es superior en algo. Si al menos sirviera para mejorar…_

_- Pero sólo sirve para aferrarse a antiguas costumbres que no tienen ninguna justificación._

_- Claro... ¿Y cómo te afectó quedarte sin blanca?_

_- No te lo dí todo. (sonreí) Además, Sirius me legó bastante. Y su fortuna no tenía origen dudoso. A pesar de la fama aristocrática de los Black, habían sido taberneros._

_- Esa chica de la editorial te dejó al ver como ya no le comprabas todos sus caprichos._

_- ¿Cho? Nunca fue mi chica ni nada parecido. Fue un montaje para promocionar la venta del libro . En realidad se los pagaba para que me dejara en paz..._

_- Le encantará a Molly saberlo..._

No me interesaba seguir hablando de mi vida personal.

_- Arthur, gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado con los aurores y con lo del dinero._

_- Eras el más preparado, todos lo sabían. Apoyarte fue fácil. Con lo del dinero, coloqué tus fondos en empresas en apuros, pero con posibilidades. El idealismo necesita un lado práctico. Sin una organización detrás, las ideas no llegan a ninguna parte._

_- Y por invitarme._

_- Molly me matará si no te quedas a cenar..._

_- Mientras no intentes hacer un guiso muggle... Todavía me acuerdo de tu tortilla de patatas. Paloma te dió la receta, pero la debiste copiar mal._

**_Hear this voice from deep inside// It's the call of your heart// __Close your eyes and your will find// The passage out of the dark_**

El Ministro volvió a la casa riendo. Yo a mi rincón favorito. Luna seguía en la puerta hablando por su móvil. En ese momento llegó Ginevra, la hija pequeña de Arthur. Hacía unos meses que no la veía. Bueno, no de esa forma. Fingió no ver a Luna. Su amistad se había enfríado mucho. La pelirroja venía con un chico. Uno más. Ron me había pedido que los investigara a todos. Parece que éste sólo había salido una vez con ella. Todavía no le había visto la cara. Un abogado recién llegado de los Estados Unidos metido en algo del deporte. Me fijé en él. Le apunté con la cámara del portátil. Su cara pasó por el programa de reconocimiento de rostros. ¡Sorpresa!. Blasfemé en voz alta, lo que hizo que todos se giraran hacia mi. Cerré a toda prisa el ordenador sin actualizar el informe sobre resultados electorales. Tendría que volver a pasar las tablas de datos con sus gráficos, pero daba igual.

Mensaje al móvil de Luna con la foto adjunta. Me miró pidiendo explicaciones y asentí. Sin dejar de renegar, noté que desde donde estaba, por efecto de las orejas extensibles, podía oír, mal que bien, lo que estaban hablando...

_- No entiendo porque tu padre ha invitado a Potter._

_- Es el mejor de sus colaboradores._

_- Es tan poco elegante. Ya lo has oído blasfemar. Y ni siquiera lleva corbata. Imagínate como será el peor._

_- Todo lo hace sin corbata. Blasfema, captura mortífagos y gana elecciones._

_- Ya veréis la próxima vez._

Ella le sacó la lengua.

_- Lo haréis como nunca y ganaremos como siempre._

_- ¿Sales conmigo para que me pase a los laboristas?_

_- ¿Por qué tienes este humor de perros? ¿Tiene algo que ver Harry? Insististe en que querías conocer a mi familia y mira como te has puesto..._

_- No esperaba que Potter estuviera aquí. Además ya sabes que decían de vosotros._

_- ¿Qué decían?_

_- Nada, olvidalo. Pero reconoce que se ha vuelto todavía mas extraño desde que publicó ese libro con esas teorías absurdas..._

_- ¿Absurdas? Nunca imaginé que pudieras pensar así._

_- No es eso... es que sin eso, dime como justificamos nuestra supremacía sobre..._

_- ¿Supremacía... de qué hablas...?_

_- Perdona, es que cuando estoy a tu lado no razono bien._

Intentó abrazarla pero la chica le esquivó tan hábilmente como lo hacía con las bludgers. Me acerqué.

_- Dejame que viene Ha.. Potter._

El otro se separó un paso con evidente desgana. "Ya te daré yo teorías absurdas..."

_- Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny. Estás preciosa._

**_Here I am...// Will you send me an angel?// __Here I am...// In the land of the morning star_**

Me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. Como siempre que estaba cerca, notaba algo.

_- Gracias, Harry. _

_- Andrew White, Sr. Potter._

_- Si, perdona, Harry. Este es Andrew, un amigo._

_- Ya veo. Bien. Encantado, White._

_- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Harry?_

_- Claro. A cenar y a darte mi regalo._

_- No estaba segura si quedarías a cenar. Me gustaría que salieras con nosotros. Podría llamar a alguna chica del equipo. Decían que irían a por ti, ahora que estás libre._

_- No estoy libre... quiero decir que no, que no sé.... Tengo un informe que terminar._

_- No vas a trabajar en mi cumpleaños. Saldrás con nosotros, está decidido._

**_The wise man said just find your place// In the eye of the storm// __Seek the roses along the way// Just beware of the thorns_**

_- No insistas, Ginny. No quiere salir con nosotros._

Cierto. No podía imaginar algo peor. Nos caíamos mal y no disimulábamos. Mejor cambiar de tema.

_- Tengo que comprobar unos datos y pasar mi informe a Arthur._

_- ¿Por qué tienes que encargarte precisamente tú y precisamente hoy? ¿Es que mi padre se ha olvidado en qué día está?_

_- Claro, Potter ¿Es qué ninguno de vuestro partido sabe hacer nada?_

_- ¿Me ayudarías tú, White? No creo que sepas ni donde están los distritos del sur. Tampoco se te da mucho mejor salir con Ginevra._

La había observado mientras hablaban y parecía aburrirse bastante. Aunque ahora me estaba sonriendo.

_- La trato lo mejor que sé._

_- ¿Ahora ya no es la... "No levantes la liebre. Mejor calla." Bueno, no ríe mucho._

_- No la conocía de antes y no sé de que hablas. No te entiendo, como mucha gente. Unos dicen de ti que no entiendes de negocios. Otros, que no entiendes de política. Otros, que eres un ermitaño huraño. Y alguno que todos tienen razón._

_- Hay gente que vive de su trabajo, como Ginny y yo. Otros viven del cuento._

_- Aprovecho las oportunidades._

_- "Especular" es ahora "aprovechar las oportunidades"._

_- Se rumorea que estás arruinado. Alguno dice que has perdido tu fortuna._

_- Me basta lo que tengo. Ahora recuerdo. White. Había una White en el accidente de avión de hace unos meses. Olivia White. Debes ser su hijo. Dejo un gran seguro de vida. ¿Como decías?, "aprovecho las oportunidades"._

_- ¿Qué estás insinuando...?_

Ginny nos interrumpió.

_- Nunca te había visto así, Harry. Y a ti tampoco, Andrew. Os están oyendo desde la casa. Parad ya. Está el resto de la familia y ..._

_- ¿ESTE DESGRACIADO ES DE TU FAMILÍA?_

No pudo continuar hablando porque estaba en el suelo, con el rostro lleno de asquerosas mucosidades que salían de su nariz y boca. Gin estaba roja de rabia. Su reacción había sido mas rápida que la mía.

_- ¡Fuera de aquí, Andrew White!_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¡Fuera de aquí! YA._

_- ¿No teníamos que salir esta noche? Es tu cumpleaños. Había preparado una fiesta._

_- ¡A la mierda tu fiesta y tú! ¿Te ha quedado claro? Fuera. ¡Raus! (4)_

Desapareció sin despedirse. Al volverse hacia mi, su cara estaba triste.

**_The wise man said just raise your hand// And reach out for the spell// __Find the door to the promised land// Just believe in yourself_**

_- Confié en él para que preparara una fiesta... No quería decepcionarte..._

_- No te des la culpa, Ginny. Tendrás tu fiesta... Me encargaré de esto. No olvidarás tu 20 cumpleaños, teen-ager._

_- ¿Me divertirás tú? No es que se te haya dado demasiado bien._

_- Olvidas nuestro viaje a Francia. No te quejaste mucho._

Esbozó una sonrisa. "Francia" No replicó porque dos niños llegaban corriendo.

Definitivamente, a cualquier cosa llaman vacaciones.

**_Hear this voice from deep inside// it's the call of your heart// __close your eyes and your will find// the way out of de dark// _****_Here I am...// Will you send me an angel?// __Here I am... // In the land of the morning star_**

* * *

**POV de Ginevra Weasley.**

Victoire y Teddy Lupin saltaron sobre nosotros de improviso.

_- Hola, Harry. Jugábamos y hemos perdido la quaffle. ¿Nos ayudáis, padrino?_

_- Claro, campeón. Vamos a buscarla. ¿Quieres venir, Gin?_

_- Quería hablar contigo, Harry. Y no de la fiesta. Ha pasado casi un año y vuelves a hacerme lo mismo de siempre. "Empezamos bien"_

_- No voy a irme. Sólo acompaño un momento a los niños a buscar su pelota ¿de verdad que no quieres venir con nosotros?_

_- No sé... prefiero esperaros. "A solas. Sólo hablaré contigo a solas. Además así volverás antes."_

_- Enseguida estoy contigo._

El moreno colocó a la pequeña sobre sus hombros, calmando las protestas de su ahijado.

_- ¿Teddy, dónde están los modales que te enseñé? ¿No eres mayor? Chissst, lo mejor para descubrir esa pelota escondida es no hacer ruido._

Claro que quería que se quedara conmigo. Pero también me gustaba verle con los pequeños. Se le veía feliz, sin esa máscara de lobo solitario que tan poco me gustaba. Les dejaba ejercer (1) y le adoraban. Por eso le dejé irse. Ninguno de los chicos que conocía sabía hacer eso. _"Me gustaría hablar con él de lo que piensa hacer. Le veo muy solo."_

Alguien protestó. Era una voz interior que protestaba cuando detectaba la combinación de ojos verdes + pelo negro alborotado. Alguien que nunca se conformó.

_"Así que le ves muy solo."_

_"Sería un papá magnífico. Me gustaría que el padre de mis hijos fuera como él"._

_"Ya, como él. ¿Te conformas con imitadores?_

_"No voy a esperarle esta vida y la siguiente."_

_"No quieres ver nada. Les ves muy solo. Escenitas como la de Andrew... Deja de esperarlo. Ataca. Podemos.(3)."_

Sostenía el periódico abierto mientras esperaba. Como decía esa voz, no veía nada. Ni la derrota de Puddlemere United ni los errores arbitrales. La cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

_"¿Qué te pasa, Ginevra?"_

_"Cuando sabes la enfermedad, hay que tomar la medicina..."_

No podía concentrarme. Les oía a lo lejos. "Mira, allí hay una." "Y otra." "La pelota debe estar por allí." Ruido de ropa al rasgarse y al momento estaban de vuelta los niños. Solos.

_- ¿No habéis encontrado la pelota todavía? Voy a tener que ayudaros también. "Ha huido otra vez."_

_- La encontramos. También esto para tí. Feliz cumpleaños, tía Ginny. También para Vicky._

Muy satisfecho, Teddy me entregó un ramo de flores que llevaba a la espalda. El otro, más pequeño, lo dio a Victoire. Rocé las flores y aspiré su aroma. No sé como, pero habían escogido mis favoritas.

_- Gracias. ¿Y qué habéis hecho con Harry? "_

_- Está en el cobertizo. Se ha roto la ropa._

_- ¡Qué rramo más bonitó que me ha hecho tió Haggy, Ginny!_

_- Es MI padrino. Sólo es un AMIGO de vuestra familia. No es nada tuyo, Vicky._

Teddy sufría un ataque de celos. Había recogido muchas flores y la rubia le estaba quitando todo el mérito. La niña se separó dos pasos, mirada, gestos... igualita que mi madre. Dejó caer el ramo al suelo. Al chico se le encogió el corazón, el cabello cambió a blanco. Con una voz que no admitía réplica...

_- Segá MI tío cuando se case con MI tía Ginny, que no es NADA TUYO, Lupin. ¿Lo has comprengdido?_

_- Perdóname, Vicky, perdóname. No sé que pasó. Te dejo a mi padrino hasta que se casen. Si quieres... No te pongas así... las flores que recogí... no las tires... por favor, Vicky...._

_- ¡No me llames Vicky! ¿Está clago? Soy Vic-tuag._

Le salía un acento francés exagerado. Teddy volvió a asentir, con la boca cerrada. Había sobrevivido. Era tan bonita, incluso así. Recompuso el ramo antes de devolvérselo y atreverse a decirle.

_- C'est pour toi, Victoire._

Victoire había dicho "cuando se case". Teddy "hasta que se casen..." Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. ¿Y por qué no? Fríamente considerado era uno de los solteros más codiciados del país, ... atractivo, de buena familia, el niño-que-vivió, el vencedor de Voldemort, con una magnífica carrera profesional y política por delante. Siempre había estado cerca de mí. Era muy especial para mi. "¿Por qué no estábamos juntos de una piit. vez?"

No podía entender como no habíamos empezado una relación que parecía cantada desde que nos conocimos. El mejor amigo de mi hermano. El chico que sólo tenía ojos verdes para mí. Para los demás eran negros. Supe que el hechizo que modificaba levemente su aspecto no funcionaba conmigo. El chico con el que pasaba las vacaciones. A veces en nuestra casa, a veces en la suya. Todavía no sabía porque no me había pedido ser su novia en quinto curso cuando se decía que estaba colado por mí. Me besó en el tren y se fue a la guerra. Al terminar fuí a España por él pero no quiso enterarse. Viajó en misiones extrañas. Sospechaba que en busca de los mortífagos. Sólo se dió cuenta de que existía cuando anuncié que me iba. Me acompañó a Inglaterra. El mejor viaje de mi vida. La escenita con Luna. Desde entonces le veía poco, por nuestras obligaciones. Casi siempre en casa de mis padres, a los que frecuentaba.

Todo hubiera ido mucho mejor sin esas dos ¡piiit!. Luna, posiblemente la amiga más inoportuna del mundo. La que acaparaba su tiempo. Aunque finalmente me disculpé con ella por la escena de celos, nunca le perdoné que rompiera el momento en el que le iba a pedir que salieramos juntos. Y luego la CHANg-CHA. Harry merecía algo mejor que una muñeca de plástico. Cuando supe que habían roto me emborraché de la alegría. Al día siguiente y con resaca jugué el mejor partido de mi vida. Tenía que admitir que era el único que afectaba a mi nivel de juego, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido lo hacía. Del último, me avergonzaba del motivo por el que salíamos.

Harry ya no aparecía en los medios de comunicación. Llevaba una vida dedicada al trabajo. Era el jefe de escuadrón más joven del Ministerio. El 14, los Vulture. Como mi antiguo club. Sus métodos no dejaban indiferente a nadie. También se había unido al partido laborista que ahora dirigía mi padre. Sus últimas apariciones habían sido precisamente para apoyarle.

Pero vivía como un monje, no como un joven profesional. La definición de ermitaño le cuadraba bastante. Su casa, sus misiones y sus despachos en el Ministerio y en el partido. La única chica con que se relacionaba era Lovegood. Y Luna estaba comprometida con Neville. Bueno, sabía que venía a ver todos mis partidos. Lo había prometido. Donde y cuando fuera. Incluso cuando creíamos que estaba en una misión. Un punto rojo sangre sobre la mancha verde de los fans de las Harpies. Un chico moreno con gafas oscuras y la camiseta 8 de los Vulture, que desaparecía después del partido.

Una vida completamente distinta a la mía, una "estrella" de la Liga profesional de quidditch, rodeada de famosillos, gente con la que no podía codearme cuando era la hija pequeña de una familia de magos pobres, con túnicas y libros de segunda mano. Todavía más desde que papá se había convertido en Ministro. Aunque a veces no estaba tan segura de que ese lujo era por lo que había luchado. Por ejemplo cuando me perdí su último cumpleaños. Maldita gira de verano. Encima los Dragons nos habían sacudido de mala manera.

La voz de Harry desde detrás del cobertizo interrumpió esa reflexión.

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Id a ayudar a la abuela a preparar la mesa! Un segundo y estoy contigo, Gin._

Obedientes, los niños volvían a casa. Parecía que no había oido lo que decían. Aunque hacerse el despistado era una de sus habilidades. Me había divertido mucho con eso. "Gin", como me llamaba en verano.

Entonces le vi detrás del cobertizo. ¡Aaahhh!. Tenía la ropa destrozada. Sólo se había salvado un apretado boxer. Hablaba en voz alta.

_- Se me han subido encima. Me han hecho revolcarme. Meterme por medio de las zarzas. No me mires que doy pena. Deja que me arregle un poco, Gin._

**POV de Harry.**

Al terminar de quitarme los jirones en que se había convertido mi ropa, levanté la vista y la ví a pocos metros. Olvidé las espinas, el informe y mi agenda de los próximos días, meses y años. Nunca la había visto así, tan sexy, con ese vestido blanco de Ibiza recortándose sobre el sol poniente. El calor subió un par de grados. Necesitaba refrescarme. ¡Merlín, estaba casi desnudo! Cierta reacción natural hizo que me diera la vuelta automáticamente. Abrí la manguera de riego. Era peor con los ojos cerrados. Hubiera querido huir al gimnasio, a hacer ejercicio hasta caer rendido, como aquellos días que la recordaba dormida a mi lado en nuestra habitación de Beauvais. Es decir todos los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves...

**POV de Ginny.**

No había entendido nada. Ni ganas. Ya no olvidaría ese cumpleaños. Vaya exhibición. "_La última en enterarme. Wow._" Aquel año de auror le había sentado muy bien. Vivianne había curado un adolescente mas bien flacucho y de aspecto delicado. No era lo mismo, se había convertido en un joven atlético de músculos bien definidos. El barro parecía delinear sus formas. Los abdominales tenían el dibujo de mi chocolate favorito. Me hubiera gustado arrancarle algún trocito. Se dio la vuelta sin darse cuenta de que me estaba dando el pase completo. Estaba en lo mejor cuando un chorro de agua me remojó por completo.

_- ¿Qué haces?_

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado. Giró al oírme. Perdió la respiración al descubrir que me había mojado. Riendo, tomé otra manguera y dirigí el chorro de agua:

_- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

Reaccionó y empezamos a mojarnos el uno al otro. Terminamos abrazados sobre la hierba y completamente empapados. Por fin habló, en un susurro.

_- Te encontraría con los ojos vendados, Gin. Conozco tu aroma._

Notaba el de su cabello mojado. Olía a Amortentia. Poco a poco, nuestros rostros se acercaban cuando...

_- ¿Dónde os habéis metido? Venga chicos, a cenar._

Nos levantamos a toda prisa. Se ocultó, mientras yo recomponía mi ropa.

_- Ahora vamos, mamá. _

_- He oído a Harry ¿Dónde está el otro chico?_

_- Se ha marchado ya._

_- Menos mal, olvidamos ponerle plato en la mesa._

Mamá se metió dentro de la casa.

_- ¿De qué te ríes, Harry?_

Me sobresalté. "Ha vuelto a reír". Me dí cuenta de que añoraba ese sonido. Su boca me estaba atrayendo como nunca. Dejó de reír y vi el motivo. Mi húmedo vestido se había transparentado. Para rematar, unas manchas de roce con la hierba remarcaban algunos volúmenes. Notaba sus ojos devorándome. Dí unos pasos hacia él y le cubrí los ojos con las manos. Le hice darse la vuelta y le palmeé el boxer mojado.

_- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

Un balbuceo incomprensible. Un bulto respondió por él.

_- Tengo que vestirme._

_- Ponte guapo para la cena. "Ya sé el menú que quiero"._

* * *

(1) "De que le sirve a uno ser niño si no le dejan ejercer." (Quino por boca de Mafalda)

Nota del autor: ¿No creerían que pudiera ser otra, verdad?

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard


	6. Lonely nights

**Aviso legal:** Los derechos sobre la obra y los personajes corresponden a la autora y a los titulares de los derechos de explotación.

* * *

Capítulo 7. _Lonely nights_.

**POV de Ginevra Weasley.**

Me cambié la ropa mojada por otra más atrevida. Había que jugar al ataque. Minifalda y un top.. cortos, muy cortos. Extrañamente, ningún Weasley protestó. Es más, empezaron a discutir y oí la palabra "apuesta" mientras me miraban de reojo. Me las había arreglado para sentarme frente a Potter. Pero él se había puesto un chandal horrendo que lo tapaba todo. Aunque visto lo visto, mejor que llevara un pantalón holgado. Fingía estar distraído con los pequeños, que habían sentado a su lado.

_**Since you're gone // There is an empty space// Since you're gone // The world is not the same** _

El pobre Teddy se hartó del exagerado interés que le prestaba su padrino. Quería huir de ese incordio con gafas que insistía en trocearle la comida y metérsela en la boca. También del parloteo sobre lo que tenía que hacer y no hacer. Pasó bajo la mesa y se refugió entre Fleur y yo. Harry protestó, pero calló en seco cuando mi pie, al principio sin querer, empezó a rozar su pantorrilla. Podía notar el bombeo de la sangre en sus venas. Malignamente, subí un poco el pie y se puso a sudar, a pesar de la reciente ducha.

_- ¿Te has atragantado, Harry? ¿Es por el calor? ¿Abro la ventana?_

-_ Si, quiero decir no, pero no es nada._

Estornudó. Retiré mi pie y le pasé un pañuelo.

-_ Gracias, Gin._

Mi cuñada Fleur me habló sobre el vestido de mi sobrina. Había bordado con magia las flores del ramo de Teddy. Seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas cuando me volví de repente. Comprobé como él no me había perdido de vista. El plato seguía intacto. Se había subido un poco las mangas. Recogí la servilleta que Teddy había dejado caer al suelo. Debajo de la mesa, los pies de Harry apuntaban en mi dirección. Lenguaje no verbal. Había guardado el pañuelo y al descubrirle, enrojeció.

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry, tía Ginny? Está muy raro._

_- No es nada. Cosas de mayores._

_**All those lonely nights // I gotta fight for you, yes I do... Yes I do** _

Cuando terminamos de cenar, dijo que debía terminar el trabajo pendiente. Mis hermanos me felicitaron y se marcharon. Se disculparon porque les habían invitado a una fiesta de alguien del Ministerio. No hubieran querido ir, pero como yo no daba ninguna... se presentarían allí. Papá y mamá tenían un acto en la ópera. Les agradecí que se marcharan también. Todos se fueron, hasta los pequeños. Alguien les sobornó para que dejaran a su tio Harry y su tía Ginny solos. Harry volvió a su portátil y empezó a pasar datos.

_- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Harry?_

_- ¿Puedes dictarme los datos de esas tablas?_

_- Si, claro._

Terminamos rápidamente. Mientras trabajaba, advertí su concentración. Dejó el informe para que papá lo leyera. Recuerdo vagamente que hablaba de problemas de mantenimiento en los colegios. No pensaba soltarle todavía, quería tener esa conversación aplazada desde nuestro viaje, aunque tuviera que copiar el diccionario de la Real Academia entero.

-_ ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta, Harry? Es mi cumpleaños y dijiste que te encargarías de todo._

El corazón se me detuvo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

_- Estaré donde tú estés. (1)_

_**There are memories all over the place // Bringin' it back all so clear// Remember all of those days// Wishing you were here **_

Me tomó la mano.

_- ¿Dónde me llevas, Gin?_

_- Al huerto (2). Hay un buen lugar para observar las estrellas. A veces me escondía para ir a verlas._

_- Las Perseidas están en su apogeo. Las lágrimas de San Lorenzo. Las estrellas fugaces hacen que no olvide tu cumpleaños._

_- ¿No tenías que darme un regalo? Me encantan tus regalos._

Sacó del bolsillo una cajita. Contenía una fina cadena de oro con un colgante.

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Era de mi madre. De las pocas cosas que recupero Sirius. Quiero que lo tengas tú._

_- Harry. No sé si puedo aceptarlo. Es muy importante para tí._

_- Tu eres muy importante para mi._

_- Bueno, lo acepto. Pero puedes reclamarmelo cuando quieras. _

_- No creo que te lo reclame._

_- En realidad quería hablar contigo._

_- ¿De qué?_

Noté un cierto resquemor en su voz. Me entró el pánico y no me atreví a plantearle la cuestión directamente.

_- Quería darte las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por papá. Has cumplido su sueño. Tiene mucho que agradecerte._

_- No sólo a mí. A mucha gente. También está allí gracias a ti, Gin. Tú también has ayudado mucho._

_- No tanto como me gustaría. Nunca te imagine en política ¿Por qué, Harry?_

_- Por mis abuelos Evans. Él fue laborista y ella feminista. Encontré muchos de sus papeles. Creo que heredé algo de ellos. Los humildes son mi gente. Los perdedores. Por eso, aunque viví con Sirius, siempre tuve un algo de distancia._

_- ¿Los Weasley somos "perdedores"?_

_- Nos llaman "perdedores" para justificar la injusticia. Pero los que luchan por un mundo mejor siempre ganan. Los que pierden siempre son ellos que van teniendo que soltar los privilegios y los beneficios de la injusticia._

_- Harry, me estás haciendo sonrojar._

_- Siempre tuve envidia de Ron. Sois la familia perfecta._

_- Pero si tienes una familia maravillosa. Paloma, Mafalda... ahora Richard. Además, mamá siempre dice que eres como un hijo._

_- Si, Gin, pero no es lo mismo. Sirius nunca me ocultó mi origen. No sé si yo podré..._

Le coloqué suavemente un dedo sobre los labios.

_- No digas eso. Formarás tu familia. Encontrarás una mujer y... "y te perderé para siempre..."_

_- ... ¿por qué me dices esto?_

Tiré de él y le abracé.

_- No te han visto con ninguna chica hace tiempo. Es como si estuvieras encerrado en un armario. Demasiado solo. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a... la mujer que te está esperando en algún lugar._

_- Gin, lo de Cho fue un truco de la editorial para vender más libros. Se aprovecharon de mi. Pero no necesito encontrar a nadie._

_- ¿Queeé ...?_

_- Si, ya la he encontrado. En realidad hace tiempo. Pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer y no podía hacerlas al mismo tiempo que estar con ella._

_**Since you're gone // There is a heart that bleeds// Since you're gone // I'm not the man I used to be **_

Quedé en blanco. Lo primero que pensé fue "Los mato y después me suicido".

_- ¿La conozco?_

_- Si, aunque no tanto como crees._

_- ¿Quien es? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?_

_- Es tímida y un poco insegura. Viaja mucho. Cuando la añoro utilizo este espejo para poder verla siempre que quiero._

Me dejó uno de mano bastante sencillo. La chica no era Luna. La examiné con ojos críticos.

_- No parece nada del otro mundo, Harry. Nada espectacular. Además no debería llevar esa ropa tan atrevida... casi se le ven las ... No te rías._

_- Es que tiene gracia..._

_- ¿Por qué lleva el colgante de tu madre?_

Harry contenía la risa como podía. Me llevé una mano a la joya que me había dado hacía unos minutos. La chica del espejo me imitó. Me rasqué la nariz... Él seguia riendo... Espejos mágicos... Hermione y él decían que sólo los había de dos clases, los mentirosos y los rotos...

_- ¡Este espejo… no es mágico! No tiene ninguna gracia, Harry._

Había dejado de reír. Sacó mi propio pañuelo del bolsillo para enjugarme algunas lágrimas. Me tomó las manos.

_- Nunca haría broma de nosotros. Tú eres la mujer que he encontrado. Te amo, Gin Weasley._

Buscó mis labios para besarme. Me dejé llevar. Había esperado ese beso mas de un año, desde el que me dió en Francia.

_- Yo también te amo. He sufrido cuando no me hacías caso... ¿Por qué has esperado tanto?_

_- Podía morir en cualquier momento. En la guerra. Después en mis misiones. No quería que tuvieras que llorarme. Pero cuando volvía estaba desesperado de celos. Pensé que ya te había perdido. En el fondo, lo del montaje con Cho fue para ponerte celosa._

_- Yo quería ayudarte para que salieras con una chica..._

_- Yo estaba asustado que me dijeras que lo de ese chico era serio._

_- No podría..._

_- Siempre te he llevado conmigo._

Desmontó el espejo y dentro había una fotografía. Él y yo, en la playa. Mejilla contra mejilla Sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Teóricamente la había hecho Mafalda para un trabajo escolar.

_- 100 galeones me sacó por la foto._

Era mi turno de reír.

_- Mafalda me la regaló. Dijo que no era justo que sólo la tuvieras tú. Merlin, como pude pedirte que salieras con una chica..._

_- Sólo saldría contigo._

_- Debería hacerte otra escena pero... Bésame otra vez. Lo quiero todo... los atrasos, intereses, demoras, penalizaciones..._

No me dejó terminar. Nos besamos. Volcamos en ese beso todo el tiempo de nuestra separación. El beso fue cargándose de deseo. El deseo creció tanto que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Teníamos que estar juntos otra vez. Notaba los latidos en todas las partes de mi cuerpo. La ropa me molestaba. Poco a poco, nos fuimos deslizando hasta el suelo, sobre la suave hierba cubierta por el rocío. Nos fuimos quitando las prendas sin soltar nuestros labios y nos unimos en silencio. No pudimos decir nada hasta el clímax.

* * *

**POV de Harry Potter.**

Me sentía ligero. Como si me hubiesen sacado un peso enorme de encima. La tensión que tenía desde que dejé de verla como una niña, un verano de hacía cuatro años, en que se despertaron mis hormonas. No podía dejar de acariciar ese cuerpo precioso, explorar todos los rincones. Ella respondía muy bien. Conocía mi piel mejor que yo mismo. Sabía donde rozarme, tocarme... incluso morderme. Las curvas de nuestros cuerpos se ajustaban a la perfección. Me encantaba poder estar con ella en el silencio de la noche, apenas roto por los gemidos y por las esquilas de las ovejas. Así otra vez.

_- En Francia te hice confesar como fue tu primera vez. La manaña después de la batalla y que no recordabas muy bien._

_- Gin, yo..._

_- Sssst, no digas nada. Yo si recuerdo esa manaña contigo. Mas tarde, Shacklebolt lanzó un "Confundus" para que nadie recordara los sufrimientos de la batalla. Pero Hermione y yo conocíamos el contrahechizo. No queríamos olvidar lo bueno..._

_- S__iempre fantasee que lo hicimos juntos. Recordaba que fue perfecto y eso sólo podría ser contigo. __Vivianne me insinuó que sólo podría estar con una mujer. Supe que serías tú._

_- Me voy a acostumbrar fácil a esta vida. Mimos, caricias y a lo demás... Tu fiesta me está encantando. Nadie nos espera._

_- Te dije que tendrías tu fiesta. Nos están esperando en "Las tres escobas". Tendrás que disimular porque es una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa._

_- Wow. ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? Vamos._

_- Se darán cuenta de lo nuestro..._

_- Que se mueran de envidia._

_- ¿No deberías cambiarte? Como dijiste, "no debería llevar esa ropa tan atrevida..."_

_- Y tú tampoco irás con este chandal horrible._

* * *

LA FIESTA.

Harry me hizo entrar en un salón oscuro. De repente encendieron las luces y allí estaban todos. Mis hermanos, las Harpies, mis antiguos compañeros de los Vulture y bastantes amigos. El salón reproducía mágicamente un pequeño estadio de quidditch, con sus aros, césped y graderías.

Mafalda Black me salió al encuentro. Me susurró al oido.

-_ Por fin os veo juntos..._

Luna estaba detrás de ella. Nos unimos las tres en un gran abrazo,

_- Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan guapo. ¿Qué le has dado?_

_- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Ginny? Nunca te hemos visto así._

_- No es ninguna crema. _

En el césped, mi capitana Gwenog pedía silencio:

_- Ginny, todos los chicos de las Harpies tienen que pasar la iniciación. Lástima de traje._

Richard, el novio de Mafalda:

_- Todo el mundo sabe que su relación empezo cuando estaban con los Vulture. También tenemos algo que decir._

Desde las graderías, mi madre, que se había escapado de la ópera -la excusa de la jaqueca- :

_- Dejad de decir tonterias. Si hay que hacerle algo, será la familia Weasley._

_- Exacto. El culpable de que Ginevra Weasley esté callada y con esta cara se merece el premio gordo._

A su lado, Mafalda añadió:

_- ¿Hay alquien más que quiera hacerle algo a mi hermano? También los aurores... ¿Qué has hecho, Harry?_

_- Algo le haremos, pero será cuando vuelva al trabajo._

_- Está bien. Los Black aceptamos que hagáis lo que tengáis que hacerle. Después tendremos que entregarlo a la Srta. Ginevra Weasley. Sin reclamaciones._

No podía contener la risa mientras lo decía. Harry intentó esconderse, pero entre todos lo atraparon.

Gwenog Jones lo colgó de su escoba y lo paseó por encima del campo mientras mis compañeras le cortaban la ropa con las varitas dejándolo otra vez en boxers.

_- ¿Seguro que podrás con todo este pedazo de carne, Ginny Weasley? ¿no vas a dejar nada a nadie?_

_- Ni se os ocurra. Se mira pero no se toca._

Mis hermanos estuvieron haciendole cosquillas con plumas diez minutos mientras le contaban al oido nosequé. Supongo que algunos de mis secretitos de niña. Después le mantearon sin ninguna consideración. Para acabar los Vulture le hicieron dar la vuelta al estadio llevándole a hombros. "Torero, torero..." mientras todos le arrojaban tomates... "ya era hora" "por fin te diste cuenta" "no te enterabas de nada" "un dia de estos descubrirás América" "despistado de espoleta retardada" "me hiciste perder 10 galeones por lento" "eres como el caballo del malo. Lento y al final, lo atrapan" ... y demás lindezas por el estilo.

Nos lo trajeron mas de medio mareado. Sin dejar de reír, mi madre le limpió y volvió a vestirle.

_- Sra. Weasley, Molly, por favor. Aquí no, delante de Ginny..._

_- Cállate. -le tiró de la oreja- Te he visto así desde pequeño. No te hagas el vergonzoso. Además tengo que comprobar el genero. Ya has oido. Sin reclamaciones. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? _

_- Es un mordisco, mamá... Y no preguntes más._

_- Ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo, hija. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro._

Ya vestido, Mafalda se limitó a apretarle el nudo de la corbata y despeinarle un poco más antes de entregármelo.

_- ¿Lo envuelvo o te lo llevas puesto?_

El pobre no sabía donde estaba. Le besé para que se despejara.

_- ¡Así no!¡Queremos un beso de verdad!_

Me abrazó y me dió un beso de película.

_- Qué empieze la fiesta._

Un camarero nos trajo una bandeja con dos copas de champagne. La música empezo a sonar y me tomó la mano para llevarme a bailar... De verdad que no podría olvidar mi 20 cumpleaños que marcaba el final de mi etapa adolescente.

* * *

**POV de Harry Potter.**

Amanecía cuando volvimos, cogidos de la mano. Así nos encontró el comité de recepción. Molly y Arthur Weasley, mis puede-que-suegros.

_- Pasa al cobertizo, Harry. Tenemos que hablar de tu informe._

Tenía el periódico en la mano. En la portada, Ginny y yo entrábamos de la mano en "Las Tres Escobas" No hizo el menor esfuerzo para disimular. Tuve que soltar la mano de Ginny. Molly miró muy enfadada a su marido. Hubiera querido que Ginny y "su" Harry pasaran a la casa y hablaran con ellos. Las dos pelirrojas entraron en la casa. ¡Hombres! El portazo debió oírse en Londres. Seguí cabizbajo a Arthur hasta el cobertizo. Los artilugios muggles habían dejado sitio a material de la última campaña electoral. Y a una nevera de la que sacó un par de botellas heladas de su cerveza favorita.

_- Molly estará encantada con vosotros dos. Anda, cuéntame..._

_- No, Arthur. No voy a decirte nada, Arthur. Es cosa de ella y yo._

_- Ginny Weasley es la hija del ministro y afecta a nuestra imagen._

_- Por favor_

_- Bueno, si no fuera mi hija, su vida social y sentimental podrían ser incluso divertidos... La semana pasada salía con ese tal White, ahora contigo. La prensa puede destrozarnos. No se entiende que gobierne el país alguien que no sabe controlar a su propia hija._

_- ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar? "Esto va a acabar mal."_

_- Claro que si tuviera una relación estable y discreta, no tendríamos ningún coste electoral._

_- Bueno, si._

_- ¿Tú o el tal White?_

_- No. "Calla, ¿cómo puedes contestar de esa manera?"_

_- Siempre lo he sabido, Harry. ¿Celoso?_

_- ¿Que sabes? "Se ha dado cuenta"_

_- Que estas enamorado de ella desde siempre. ¿Qué le pasó a Dean Thomas? Salió con ella hasta que un hechizo le hacía crecer colmillos de vampiro. Dejé que Ron cargara con el mochuelo, pero fuiste tú._

_- ¡Arthur!_

_- Además las fotos, no eres el único que utiliza la tecnologia..._

Me mostró una cuando salíamos de las dunas. Otra de una de mis misiones.

_- Lee tus labios, Potter... "Gi-nny". Las excusas que te has inventado para aparecer por aquí... tus desapariciones en misión coinciden con sus partidos. Incluso puede que te ofrecieras como mi asistente voluntario sólo para poder acercarte a ella._

_- ¿Y qué? No doy la talla. No sé si puedo encajar en su vida._

_- Así que estás enamorado pero no estás seguro. Ni tus dudas ni la vida sentimental de mi hija van a perjudicar al partido._

Arthur terminó su cerveza cuando una idea le cambió la expresión.

_- Harry, ¿cómo te va en los Vulture?_

_- Bien. Tenemos menos misiones porque las últimas operaciones han reducido el potencial de los mortífagos. Ahora estamos trabajando en las __conexiones entre los antiguos mortífagos y el crimen organizado en el mundo muggle. Creo que hemos descubierto algo sobre una familia que..._

_- Buen trabajo, Harry._

Seguimos unos minutos. Al terminar, quise verla, pero ya estaba en su habitación. Fui a la antigua habitación de Ron y me metí en la cama. Eran muchas emociones para un día y no podía dormir.

_**I follow you steps in the snow // The traces disappear// We know what we've lost when it's gone // I'm wishing you were here** _

Unos suaves golpes y mi pelirroja apareció en la puerta. Llevaba una vieja camiseta de Griffindor con el 7. Sin una palabra, me besó y se acurrucó a mi lado colocando su cabeza sobre mi corazón. El sueño nos atrapó inmediatamente. Tan profundo como no recordaba desde Beauvais.

* * *

1. Es la fórmula de las bodas romanas "Ubi tu Gaius ego Gaia."

2 "Llevar al huerto" significa seducir. Por si alguien lo ha olvidado.

Respuestas a las reviewers: ¿Eres tú de verdad, Silvia? Ah, si. "te da flojera loguearte". Bienvenida. Cierto que la historia tiene pocas reviews, pero no me quejo. Veremos si cuando concluya la historia sigues creyendo que Harry es querible... Por cierto que volveré a incluirte como artista invitada en alguno de los capítulos.

Buenas noches y buena suerte

Richard.


	7. Lo que nadie nos contó

**Aviso legal**: la obra y los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría, pero son de una conocida, una tal J.K. Rowling.

Nota: Este capítulo explica el título de la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Lo que nadie nos contó.**

Aquella mañana no quería despertarme. El día anterior había sido el más feliz de mi vida. Hacer el amor con Ginny … maravilloso. Pero dormir después con ella era mejor. No encontraba palabras para describirlo. Te crees la persona más importante del mundo sólo porque notas su cuerpo a tu lado. Estábamos en mi habitación, en mi cama, abrazados con mis manos en su …

No podíamos seguir así el resto de nuestras vidas. Había que regresar a la vida real. No podían descubrirme con ella. En el fondo me daba lo mismo, pero el respeto a su familia todavía me imponía. Le dí un beso antes de cubrirla con la capa de invisibilidad. Una chica lista como ella, sabría volver a su habitación al despertar.

Una ducha, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. El desorden típico del día después de una celebración (¿qué demonios celebramos ayer?) vino en mi ayuda. La gente bajaba de las habitaciones en un alegre desorden. Ginny bajó poco después, sonriente y mirándome con complicidad.

Arthur había suspendido los trabajos porque tenía una reunión con la Asociación de Amigos de la Ópera (una bandada de viejas chillonas) y, conociéndome como me conocía, considero oportuno encargarme que llevara a dar una vuelta a los pequeños de la casa. Ginny quiso acompañarme, así que nos tocó lidiar con un comando de revoltosos.

Descubrí lo bien que me llevaba con ellos. Aunque los muy ... dedicaban tanto tiempo a vigilar los "roces" que teníamos como a jugar. A espiarnos y a hacernos preguntas comprometedoras. Después de intentar agotarlos en el parque, decidimos llevarlos al zoológico, a ver si los leones se los comían de una vez. Aun no estaba seguro de quien se comería a quien. Mientras los monitores les entretenían con los delfines amaestrados, nos eclipsamos entre los árboles a descansar. Bueno, también hicimos algo mas con la ayuda de cierta capa que la pelirroja no había olvidado.

Pero la mirada cómplice de Teddy al regresar nos demostró que nuestra fuga no había pasado desapercibida, así que volvieron las preguntas del estilo "¿ya sois novios? ¿ya lo habéis hecho juntos?¿cuando vais a casaros? ¿Dónde te gusta más que te bese?" Una pura delicia de la que salíamos como buenamente podíamos.

Volvimos a mediodía. Ginny tenía entrenamiento a puerta cerrada con las Harpies por la tarde y la acompañamos. Volví a dejar los niños en la Madriguera. Mientras estaba dentro, yo también tenía algo que hacer. Todavía no me había ganado el jornal de aquel día. Y nunca iba a acostarme sin ganarme mi salario.

* * *

Luna estaba tocando la guitarra. Siempre dedicaba un rato a la música.

_- Hola, Harry._

_- Hola,_

_- Neville está en el laboratorio. ¿Tomarás la poción de siempre?_

_- No, no la necesito. Pero uno de tus tés, no voy a decir que no._

_- Ya. Tendrías que mirarte al espejo. Con Ginny, por fin. Siempre os vi juntos, aunque no lo parezca..._

_- Cuando estuvimos viajando, pensé que pasaría si la olvidaba...._

Sus carcajadas debieron oirse en Hogwarts. Me contagíó y estallamos. Se levantó sin parar en sus risas y me dio la infusión, ya caliente.

_- Si se entera, no te salva ni Voldemort._

_- No._

_- ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de lo celosa que se pone cuando me ve?_

_- No, la verdad es que nunca mire a otra chica como a ella._

_- La pelea que tuvimos fue porque creyó que te perseguía para tener algo contigo._

_- Por suerte, ahora estás con Neville y no habrá problema._

_- La verdad es que pensé en él desde que le ví en aquel compartimento de tren buscando su sapo. Tú estabas allí. Podrías montar una agencia matrimonial en un departamento de tren. Hacéis maravillas. _

_El té era excelente, mejor que los brebajes que solía tomar en esa casa. Me hacía meditar mientras lo tomaba._

_- Ella y yo estuvimos hablando..._

_- ¿Hablar? Mentiroso, tsst, tsst, revolcón, se llama revolcón lo que os pasó. Lo llevabais escrito en la cara. _

_- También dirás que me llevó al huerto el primer día._

_- Bingo. Me lo pusiste muy fácil._

_- Vale, no hace falta que sigas. En serio, traigo buenas noticias. _

_- ¿Mas que esa? ¿y tengo que felicitarte?_

_- Un respeto a todo un secretario de organización. Al número dos de la organización._

_- ¡No es posible!_

_- And the winner is.... Miss Luna Lovegood, secretaria de acción electoral_

_- La secretaría de organización y la de acción electoral. Es increíble. Seguro que le metiste algo en aquella cerveza._

_- Dice que soy el mejor candidato. Supongo que no ha encontrado otro que contenté a todo el mundo y como todos me respetan... soy la solución más sencilla. Contigo ni rechistó, estaba encantado con tu trabajo. Cree que podrá controlar tu periódico._

_- Que lo piense. Jugando bien nuestras bazas, conseguiremos el apoyo de los comités locales. Detrás vendrán los distintos grupos a pedirte favores. _

_- Hay mucha gente decepcionada. Lo he visto en las últimas visitas y reuniones. Cosas como lo de las escuelas no son aisladas. Costará remontar._

_- No puedes quemarte aceptando ningún cargo ejecutivo. Por lo menos de momento._

_- Pero lo primero de todo es consolidar tu relación con Ginevra. Teneis que ser la pareja perfecta. Si no cubres ese lado, no tendrás estabilidad para nada más. Hola, Harry._

No supe cuando había vuelto Neville. Mientras tomaba el té, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su llegada. Luna saltó sobre él y le besó en la boca.

_- Que fueras su pareja era una de nuestras opciones para acelerar la segunda fase._

_- No la trates como una opción._

_- Opción o no, la cuestión es que nos iría muy bien a todos, empezando contigo._

_- Repito que Ginny no es una opción. Si he aguantado en pie cuando todo parecía ir mal es por ella_

_- Hay que esperar como se lo tomará el número uno. _

_- No le importa si no perjudica al partido. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar del operativo._

_- Luna se está encargado del sistema informativo._

_- Los mortífagos se están moviendo. Nuestros agentes están atentos para cruzar datos. Ya hay localizados diez aquí en Inglaterra, dos en Alemania, tres en Italia, tres en Francia, uno en España, cuatro en Rusia, otro en Portugal.... un total de cuarenta en Europa, veinticinco en Norteamérica y diez en Sudamérica. Lo peor es que todavía no hemos detectado su centro de comunicaciones._

_- Muy bien, cuando los espías volantes funcionen a pleno rendimiento no podrán comunicarse sin que lo sepamos. Y juntando las líneas interceptadas encontraremos ese centro._

_- ¿Empezamos a eliminarlos ya? Una campaña discreta como hasta ahora..._

_- No ha sido tan discreta, Harry. Hay sospechas sobre tu escuadrón. También sobre el hospital. Es mejor una campaña de desinformación para tenerlos entretenidos._

_- Cazarlos después será más fácil y caerán en una sola operación._

_- Bueno, pero... tendríamos que hacer algo para que sepan que estamos tras ellos..._

_- Te juro que hoy no te entiendo. Siempre has aconsejado ser paciente. Después de lo de esta noche -sonrió- Tendrías que estar eufórico. ¿Qué pasa de verdad? Habla claro._

_- No puedo hacer lo que me gustaría hacer. Hay alguien..._

Apreté los dientes. Luna asintió. Neville me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de circunstancias. Volvió al laboratorio y salió con una poción.

_- Tenía que haber algo mas... bebe._

_- ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? ¿Por qué estoy así, asustado y tomando esta porquería?_

_- Escogimos esto, Harry. Revertiremos la situación. Paciencia y tiempo..._

Seguimos hablando del último sistema que habíamos puesto en marcha para interceptar información. Neville trabajaba en San Mungo. En sus manos caían los mortífagos heridos. Ninguno salía de allí sin soltar la lengua.

Al rato, Luna decidió que estaba harta de oirnos y que teníamos que ensayar. Neville y yo preparamos los instrumentos. Tocaría la batería, aunque no era mi instrumento favorito. Neville con el bajo.

_- Empezamos con la de Fito. A la de cinco..._

_**Nunca se empieza una batalla tarde,// las penas siempre llegan enseguida...**_

Todavía no habíamos podido convencer a George para que se encargara de los teclados. Sin su hermano, parecía que había olvidado la música. De momento, teníamos que conformarnos con sonidos pregrabados...

_**Esa bandera siempre huele a sangre// Triste paisaje, todo de ceniza...**_

Lo habíamos perdido casi todo por culpa de la guerra. Mis padres... mi padrino... Remus... El padre de Luna ... Los padres de Neville seguían en San Mungo pese a sus desesperados intentos por curarlos... Él al menos los tenía.

**_Tú crees que estoy cantando en el desierto.// Yo sé que sólo muere lo que olvidas...// __Hay corazones llenos de agujeros,// pero no lo saben, pero no lo saben..._**

Eramos los más desesperados, los más incomprendidos y los más solos. Todos los demás parecían felices después de la guerra. Nadie quería ver que no se había completado el trabajo. Después de Grindenwald vino Voldemort. Nos aseguraríamos que no habría nadie después.

**_Todo lo que no se ve// Lo que nadie nos contó..// __lo que se quedó en la piel// la memoria del dolor..._**

Odiábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no era suficiente. Nos rebelamos. Contra la timidez, contra la estupidez, contra el conformismo. Cambiaríamos ese maldito mundo lleno de sufrimiento aunque fuera a palos contra media Humanidad.

**_Que le den al general// la medalla de cartón// __se la tiene que clavar// en mitad del corazón..._**

Esos idiotas que nos concedían honores y nos dedicaban discursos. Pretendían complacernos y todo eso servía sólo para recordar nuestro dolor. También para tranquilizar sus puercas conciencias.

Ensayamos la última. Recuerdo que era de Iron Maiden.

Extrañamente, esa música siniestra parecía aumentar el efecto sedante de la poción que Neville me había hecho tomar. Sabíamos que pronto tendríamos que hacer algo. Me despedí y volví a la Madriguera. Estaba anocheciendo y había una luz encendida. Ginny llegó poco después.

* * *

**POV de Ginny Weasley**

A la hora de cenar, Andrew White llegó a la Madriguera como si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior. Ni él ni Harry aparentaban la menor emoción. Pero algunos gestos del moreno eran expresivos. Como no soltarme la mano y rozarme el cabello con los labios casi a cada paso.

_- ¿Qué hace ése contigo?_

_- ¿Puedo responderle, Gin?_

_- No vale la pena, Harry. Buenas tardes, White. Los bien educados suelen saludar. Tampoco estaría mal que te disculparás por lo de ayer. Harry, digo Potter, es de la familia. Si lo entiende bien y si no también._

_- No te mira como si fuera "de la familia" ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?_

_- Piensa lo que dé la real gana. Te invitó y la ofendiste. Dí lo que tengas que decir y lárgate. Y no te disculpes conmigo. No hace falta._

_- No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Y menos con ella. ¿Me has entendido?_

_- Ginny está con quien quiere, Si no te gusta, la puerta es por allí._

_- Estoy harto de ti. No quiero verte mas con ella. Mereces una lección, engreído._

_- Yo te daré dos completamente gratis. Primera. Está-conmigo. Segunda. No-te-metas._

_- Basta ya, no soy vuestro juguete. Estaré con quien quiera y cuando quiera. Y ahora no lo estáis mereciendo ninguno de los dos._

Papá llegó a nuestra altura. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

_- Quería hablarte, hija. Pasa adentro que quiero decirte algo._

_

* * *

_

Ya en su despacho.

_- ¿Pasa algo, papá?_

_- Mira hija. No voy a andar con rodeos. Necesito tu ayuda._ Me alargó el periódico "El Profeta" que saldría mañana.

En la portada, un asqueroso artículo de ese periodicucho que había caido en manos de la oposición más reaccionaria. Comentaban mi relación con Harry y, bajo capa de defensa de la moral pública, atacaban a mi padre sin piedad. "Viejo chocho consentidor" "cambia de novio antes que de ropa interior" "la pantalla del extraño Potter" era lo más fino. Manipulando muy bien las palabras lograban hacer aparecer a Harry como un huraño de sexualidad ambigua, a mi como una devoradora insaciable de hombres y mi padre que o no se enteraba o lo consentía.

_- Hija, tengo que pedirte que te comprometas de forma estable con un chico y les tapes la boca a estos mentirosos._

_- ¿Cómo que tengo que comprometerme con un chico ahora mismo? ¿Por quien me has tomado, papá? Por la ninfómana esa... ¿Y mis sentimientos no cuentan?_

_- Hija, ya lo sé, pero entiendeme..._

_- Papá. No hay ningún problema. Estoy enamorada de Harry. Estamos juntos._

_- Ginny, entiéndelo... mi imagen política... Harry me dijo que una relación estable incluso nos favorecería..._

_- ¿Potter? ¿Fue idea suya? ¿Cómo se atrevió el miserable? ¿Es qué no tienes ninguna idea propia, papá?_

_- Lo que me dijo es que no estaba seguro de vuestra relación. Qué quizá no sería lo que pensabáis ¡Y ya está bien, Ginevra Weasley! Aunque el periódico exagere, estoy harto de verte de chico en chico como una moneda falsa. Escoge a uno de una maldita vez. ¿Crees que van a hacer uno a propósito para tí? Madura, que ya no tienes quince años._

_Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo. "Cuando tenía quince años las cosas eran más sencillas, papá." Esos malditos_ _se arrepentirían de esa jugarreta._

_- Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, papá._

* * *

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


	8. No pain, no gain

* * *

Aviso legal: la obra y los personajes no son míos. Ya me gustaría. Así que se los dejaremos a la autora. Eso sí, después de un "retoque".

* * *

**Cap 8. NO PAIN, NO GAIN.**

A Sirius se le escapaba alguna vez. "Vivirás mil años con una mujer y nunca la entenderás del todo".

Estaba allí esperando lo que decidirían Ginny y su padre. No me hacía pizca de gracia. Al rato salió Arthur. White y yo entramos en el salón. Llevábamos en la cara los rastros de nuestro "intercambio de opiniones".

-_ Lo que os voy a decir se publicará mañana en el periódico. Ginevra me dice que la habéis decepcionado y va a escoger a alguien de acuerdo con las normas de los cátaros. Un caballero que la quiera y la respete. Cualquiera que cumpla las condiciones podrá someterse a las pruebas y convertirse en su caballero._

Un desafío. Busqué a la pelirroja. Allí estaba, detrás del espejo trucado del fondo. Podía traspasarlo con las gafas mágicas de Ana. Ginny estaba allí, observando nuestras reacciones. Me miraba. Al descubrirme volvió el rostro, furiosa. Arthur seguia hablando.

-_ En realidad sólo hay una condición. Mi hija me dejo ponerla a mí. Como no me fio de vosotros y quiero asegurar su futuro todos los que se presenten tendrán que poner sobre la mesa una garantía de 50.000 galeones. Los que cumplan tendrán que pasar tres pruebas. Ganará el que gane dos pruebas de las tres. No se puede utilizar magia. Cualquier infracción supone la automática descalificación._

No pude evitar palidecer cuando Arthur mencionó la suma a depositar. Tras el espejo, Ginny gesticulaba.

_**Face in the gutter eyes on the floor// knocked down twice can't take it no more// No pain, no gain. **_

_- ¿De dónde sacarás 50.000 galeones, Potter? De debajo de tu mugroso colchón...._

_- No me interesa lo que digas. Calla que quiero saber lo que tengo que hacer._

_- La primera prueba será cocinar una comida para toda la familia. La segunda prueba es pasar un día entero con ella. Y la tercera prueba es hacerle el mejor regalo posible. __El que gane la primera prueba hará el primero la segunda. Después se cambia. ¿alguna pregunta? Suerte y que gane el menos malo. Tenéis un plazo de tres días para reunir el dinero. La primera prueba será aquí, en una semana. Os recuerdo que no se puede utilizar magia._

_- ¿De dónde sacarás 50.000 galeones, Potter? De ti me ahorraría molestias y lo dejaba correr._

_- Eso de rendirse va mas contigo._

* * *

Neville se echó a reír cuando lo llamé.

_- ¿Lo oyes, Luna? Es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Arthur le ha convertido sin querer en el campeón de los pobres. Tendremos los apoyos antes de lo que esperábamos. Los cuentos del chico pobre que se enamora de la princesa siguen funcionando cinco mil años después._

_- Sin caballo, sin armadura y sin escalera. Y queréis que asalte el castillo._

_- Tu amigo White nos ayudará._

El mismo día, mi "amigo" White depositó el dinero y anunció a todo el que quería oírle que el "fracasado Potter" no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y que tendría que retirarse...

_**You got no vision in your head// you got no vision better dead// get on your feet open the door// NO PAIN, NO GAIN.**_

* * *

**Al día siguiente. En Gringott's**

_- Es hora de abrir, Sr. Rumpelskin._

La puerta no estaba totalmente abierta cuando una multitud se abalanzó sobre ellos. Frente a Gringott's, el autobús Noctámbulo estaba aparcado en pleno día y un grupo de magos descendieron del vehículo y se unieron a la larga cola que se estaba formando.

_- Hola, Sr. Tom ¿Qué hace tan temprano? ¿No va a abrir el Caldero?_

_- Sólo será un momento. Tengo que ingresar 100 galeones a nombre de Harry Potter para el desafío. Rápido que tengo que volver a abrir._

_- Buenos días, Sra. Macgonagall_

_- Vine a ingresar 400 galeones para Harry._

_- Al momento, Directora._

_- No la esperaba Sra. Weasley._

_- Quería ingresar esta sortija para el desafío de Harry._

_- Vale 50 galeones. El diamante es falso._

_- "Tacaño de m..." Esta bien. Ingréselos._

_- Buenos dias, Sr..._

_- Nigel Perott. Venía a ingresar 10.000 galeones a nombre de Harry Potter._

_- No es posible ingresar una cantidad tan elevada en metálico. Hay ordenes del director de que el máximo sean 1.000. Ya sabe, blanqueo de dinero y esas cosas._

_- Entonces 1.000 galeones._

_- Hola, Srta... ¿No debería estar en el colegio?_

_- Adams... los chicos de la escuela número 5 del distrito sur hemos reunido 2 galeones para Harry._

* * *

- "Aquí Radio 1010 la emisora mágica libre. Buenos dias. Silvia Tripotter para todos ustedes. Esta mañana, al abrir sus puertas, Gringott's se ha encontrado una inesperada multitud. No hay antecedentes desde la crisis de 1929. Pero esta vez no vienen a retirar sus depósitos, sino a ingresar. Esta gente se ha presentado para ayudar al Sr. Potter a cubrir la garantía en el desafío impuesto por Arthur Weasley y su hija. ¿Hay otras noticias relacionadas con el asunto Ginevra Weasley?

- "Si, Silvia. Les habla Justin Finch. La noticia principal es la crisis del gobierno y en el partido laborista. Han presentado su dimisión las secretarias de Igualdad, Medio Ambiente y Educación. Se oponen radicalmente a este desafío que califican de "medieval" y de "subasta de una mujer". Hay multitud de cargos que meditan seguir esos pasos. Pero estamos en Gringott's y preguntemos a la gente: ¿Por qué han venido a hacer cola esta mañana?"

- "Usted, caballero... En directo para 1010,"

- "John Brown... He venido para ayudar a Harry. Esa chica Weasley es una de las nuestras. No podemos permitir que ese maldito yankee se la lleve."

- "¿Sr. Borgin...? Han oido bien, Sres., el propietario de Borgin's, la tienda del callejón Knockturn está saliendo de Gringott's ¿Puede darnos una explicación, Sr. Borgin? Después de las redadas de los últimos meses ¿No se alegra de las dificultades del Sr. Potter?

- "Veo que sigue sin llegarle la sangre al cerebro, Finch. ¿Quien cree que pagará las "dificultades"? Prefiero no saber lo que puede hacerme estando con "dificultades".

- "Un momento, Sr. Borgin. Silvia... ¿puedes confirmarme los rumores de que la lechucería de Gringott's está colapsada?"

- "Totalmente confirmado, Justin. Se encuentran allí más de doscientas lechuzas con órdenes de pago a favor de Harry Potter. Estoy leyendo la lista de registro: "Club de fans de Harry Potter de Mexico" "Comité de presos de Azkaban" "Zafiro" "Vivianne" "Black Lagoon" "Hoteleros Mágicos" "Detroit's Bad Boys" "J." "The Scorpions" "Bill Gates"

- "Gracias Sr. Borgin. Ahora el comentario de nuestro analista Ignatius Gavilland."

- "Esta situación es muy interesante. Hay una crisis larvada en el partido laborista. El descontento en el laborismo se ha visto aumentado por la disparatada acción del Ministro. Aún así, es poco probable un adelanto electoral. Nuestras fuentes apuntan a un cierre de filas. Los cargos dimitidos serán nuevamente llamados para otros destinos. Un intento para simular una unidad que está muy lejos de ser real. Esta espontánea manifestación de apoyo al Sr. Potter es en realidad una patada en el trasero del Ministro. La organización reprocha a su jefe un acto inexplicable. Pese a ello, los militantes cierran filas. Apretaran los dientes y afrontarán el desafío. Esta misma mañana, mi vecino me ha comentado "Todas las guerras son malas, pero perderlas es todavía peor." Una típica reacción tribal. Estos comportamientos afloran de tanto en cuanto cuando se rasca el barniz de supuesta civilización. Ningún laborista admitirá que se pierda esta batalla. Perderla sería una pésima señal para el futuro."

- "Gracias Iñaki. Volvemos al rabioso directo. Volvemos a Gringott's."

- _"Buenos dias, Srta. Perott. ¿No estuvo hace un rato?"_

_- "No, debe confundirme con mi hermana gemela Sissi. Quería ingresar otros 1.000 galeones."_

_- "¿Quien hace la entrega? Gilly Perott."_

_- "¿Quien está ahí? Ah, profesor Flitwick... perdone."_

_- "No pasa nada. Ingrese 300 galeones."_

- _"Buenos dias, Sr. Secretario de Justicia."_

_- "Ex-secretario. Acabo de presentar la dimisión. Ingrese 500 galeones para el desafio. Se va a enterar Arthur Weasley."_

- "Son exactamente las 11:34 minutos y Gringott's ha cerrado sus puertas. Están sacando a la gente del edificio. Lo que van a oir es lo que captan los micrófonos de ambiente. Frente al banco siguen concentradas más de quinientas personas con los ánimos caldeados."

- "¿Quien se han creído que son estos gnomos? Quiero ingresar mis 5 galeones. Si no lo hago dormiré en el sofa."

- "Estos malditos están confabulados con White. Vendidos. Traidores. ¿Así agradecéis que os salvaran vuestro culo? Bandidos miserables. Hijos de mala madre."

- "La dirección del banco ha pasado una nota a la prensa "_Gringott's agradece la confianza que en ella ha depositado el mundo mágico. Informamos a los clientes que los ingresos de hoy recibidos tanto en ventanilla como por lechuza han cubierto plenamente el depósito del Sr. Potter por lo que hemos tenido que cerrar nuestras puertas. Mañana reanudaremos nuestra actividad con toda normalidad. Gracias._" Sras y Sres. Potter logró cerrar las puertas del lugar más seguro del mundo, con permiso de Hogwarts."

- "Aquí Silvia Tripotter. Nos comunican que el Sr. White ha rehusado hacer declaraciones sobre los hechos de esta mañana. Por otra parte, otras fuentes confirman que la Srta. Weasley no ha asistido al entrenamiento de las Harpies y se encuentra ilocalizable. Nos hubiera gustado también conocer su opinión. Pero podemos ver a Harry Potter. Intentaremos entrevistarle."

- "Sr. Potter. En directo para Radio 1010 ¿Venía a Gringott's? ¿Sabe que está cerrado?"

- "No es posible. Había concertado una cita con el director a las 11:00, pero el Sr. Hagrid me ha estando enredando y llegaré tarde."

- "¿Puede informar qué vino a hacer? ¿Sabe que se ha cubierto su garantía con la aportación popular? ¿Qué siente en este momento?"

- "¿Es eso cierto? Entonces quiero decir a mis amigos que haré todo lo posible por no defraudarles. Pienso devolverles el dinero que me han prestado."

- "¿Va a participar en el desafio?"

- "Lo hubiera hecho en cualquier caso."

- "¿y los rumores sobre sus problemas económicos?"

- "¿Qué problemas? Con esta gente detrás no puedo tener problemas nunca. Gracias."

_**Walk on down you know the score// it's a dead-end street back to the wall// NO PAIN, NO GAIN**_

- "Harry Potter se ha marchado. Entrevistamos al Sr. Rubeus Hagrid."

- "Sr. Hagrid, ¿Por qué impidió la llegada del Sr. Potter a Gringott's?"

- "Bueno, en realidad la Directora me dijo que querían dar una sorpresa a Harry y que no debía dejarle entrar en Gringott's hasta las 12:00. No debí decir eso, Justin."

- "Gracias, Sr. Hagrid."

- "Y con estas palabras despedimos esta conexión en directo. Para quienes se incorporen ahora a la emisora, informamos que amigos y allegados del Sr. Harry Potter han cubierto la garantia solicitada en el reto para convertirse en el caballero de la Srta. Ginevra Weasley. Al parecer, los únicos aspirantes son Andrew White y el citado Sr. Potter. Nadie mas se ha animado a presentarse. Sigan a la escucha. Si pasa algo, está 1010."

- "Antes de devolver la conexión a los estudios centrales les leeremos la nota que acaba de pasar el Ministerio a todos los medios de comunicación. _"El Ministerio ha descubierto que la policía muggle está ordenando controles policiales en Picadilly Square y en King's Cross. Se pide a los participantes en la concentración espontánea de hoy que vayan terminando sus gestiones en el Callejón Diagon y abandonen en pequeños grupos la zona mágica. Se han habilitado unos trasladadores hacia las zonas más alejadas para que no tengan que atravesar la zona muggle de Londres. Recordamos que el Acta de Derechos Civiles de 1703 limita las reuniones de gente mágica a los grandes eventos y en lugares previamente aislados._" Aquí finalizamos de verdad. Desde Gringott's, Justin Finch y Silvia Tripotter. Ya saben, si pasa algo, está 1010.

* * *

_- ¿Mamá, me oyes?_

_- Alto y claro, hijo._

_- Yo te oigo un poco lejana._

_- Me llamas porque no sabes que que vas a cocinar a los Weasley._

_- Mamá..._

_- ¿Quienes son los Weasley?_

_- Pero si los conoces de toda la vida._

_- No me interrumpas. ¿Quienes son?_

_- Una gente encantadora, y con una hija preciosa, mamá. ¿Es qué no lo sospechabas?_

_- ¿Y qué mas?_

_- ¿Como que y qué mas?_

_- ¿De donde son, despistado hijo?_

_- Son ingleses._

_- Punto, hijo. Hemos vivido con ingleses casi toda la vida y preguntas que hay que cocinar a unos hijos de la Gran … Bretaña_

_- No estarás pensando en …_

_- ¿Qué hacen los ingleses en verano?_

_- ¿Y cual hago? Hay muchas variaciones._

_- Pollo, langostinos, costilla de cerdo, conejo -no olvides el hígado-, calamar, judías verdes, alcachofas, un tomate, ajo picado y tiras de pimiento. También puedes añadir setas o caracoles. La que te he hecho toda la vida._

_- Gracias, Paloma._

_- De nada. Ya voy preparando los vestidos para las bodas de mis hijos._

_- ¿Dónde estás, mamá?_

_- En Paris. Tu hermana se ha venido a buscar trapitos con Richard. Él es de fiar, tu hermana no tanto._

_- ¿No se lo habían comido las tintoreras?_

_- Espera y se lo preguntas tú mismo._

_- Hola, cuñado._

_- Todavía no lo eres._

_- Bueno, técnicamente no._

_- ¿"Técnicamente"? Tienes suerte de que esté ocupado en mis asuntos que si no..._

_- ¿Qué si no qué, hermanito?_

_- Mafalda..._

_- Harry... sniff, me he enterado que estás ocupado en convencer a mi futura cuñada. No te acoj... Te quiero._

_- Oye, Mafalda. Avisame si Richard no cumple. También te quiero. Au revoir._

* * *

LA PRIMERA PRUEBA.

No podía fallar. Sudaba a chorros y para colmo, el humo se me metía en los ojos. Me había puesto zapatos de camarero que me apretaban. Me estaba peleando con todos los aparatos de la cocina que había montado en mi rincón favorito de La Madriguera. A base de juramentos, palabrotas, un corte con el cuchillo y mojándome los pantalones había conseguido un fondo decente. Estaba preparando los ingredientes. Cuando lo permitía la elaboración de los platos, echaba una nerviosa mirada hacia el otro rincón del jardín, donde el cabr.. quiero decir White se suponía que también cocinaba. Parece que estaba asando carne. Le debía ir mas o menos igual de mal que a mi porque sus imprecaciones se cruzaban con las mías, para escándalo de los vecinos.

Estaba haciendo el sofrito cuando Victoire cruzó hacia donde estaba el intruso. Al mismo tiempo una cortina se movió en el segundo piso. Peligro. Empezó a hablar con él. No me gustaba nada el asunto. Podía oirles.

Mientras les oía, Teddy también vino hacia mi.

_- Hola, padrino. ¿Puedo ayudarte? Siempre he querido que tía Ginny sea mi mamá._

_- Ssssss, hola, Teddy._

_- ¿Qué pasa padrino? ¿Qué está haciendo Victoire?_

_- No lo sé y no me gusta. Sssss._

_- Andrew, por favor, eso que cocinas huele muy bien. Tengo hambre, no hay nada en la cocina y me han dejado sin merienda ¿Me dejarías probar un poquito?_

_- ¿Cría estúpida, crees que estoy aquí para divertirme? Vamos, largate de aquí._

_- Tito Andrew, por favor..._

Peligro, Esa vocecita temblorosa derretiría un iceberg. El yankee pareció cambiar el semblante. Levantó la vista al segundo piso y se rindió. Eligió un pedazo de carne y se lo dio a la niña. La pequeña pareció enfadada y volvió a la casa. Las cortinas se cerraron.

_**you get it together you can get it all// the weak will fall the strong remain// NO PAIN, NO GAIN**_

Al rato volvió a salir. Teddy la estaba mirando fijamente. Sonreía.

_- Tito Harry, por favor, ¿Qué es esto que cocinas? Tengo hambre. No me han dejado merienda._

_- Otra que ha heredado el apetito Weasley. Es paella, mamá Paloma me enseñó a cocinarlo. Tus abuelos y tíos venían en verano a nuestra casa de España y mi mamá les hacía este plato que os encanta a los ingleses._

_- Bon jour, Victoire_

_- Hola, Teddy. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora, Harry?_

_- Echar el arroz. En veinte minutos estará en su punto. Ven dentro de un rato._

_- Tengo hambre._

_- Mientras se hace el arroz, os preparo unas crêpes._

_- Un momento. Quiero ir al baño._

Al alejarse.

_- Padrino, ésta no es Victoire._

_- Ya me he dado cuenta._

Terminé la merienda y llamé a la pequeña. Merendaron.

Era el momento clave. Había que probar el arroz. Lo saqué con el cucharón de madera. En su punto, quizá tiraba un poco para crudo. El color perfecto.

_- Padrino, el sabor es muy rico. Pero a tía Ginny no le gustan los platos con tan poca sal. Creo que le falta sal._

_- Y un par de minutos mas a fuego lento, Harry. Me gust.. quiero decir que a tía Ginny le gusta el arroz más cocido y siempre se reserva el arroz "socarrat" del fondo, el que está casi quemado._

_- Sois los mejores ayudantes que he tenido. Gracias, chicos._

_- Queremos probarlo, tío Harry._

Tuve que pagarles el impuesto "revolucionario" en forma de plato de paella que no tardó en desaparecer.

_- Me gusta, Harry. Le pediré a Paloma que me enseñe a hacerla. Quiero decir que se lo pediré cuando sea mayor ¿Hay algo más?_

_- Quería hacer "llampuga" pero como ahora no ha empezado la temporada, he preparado Pollo asado a la Marengo. Es una receta francesa que me enseñó Vivianne. ("llampuga" o "dorado" es un pescado de las islas)_

_- ¿No nos das un poco?_

_- Tengo que cocinar para tía Ginny. Pero como sois vosotros... total, los pollos están troceados y no los recompondrán. Y si preguntan diremos que era un pollo con una sola pata._

Los pedazos de pollo también desaparecieron. El cocinero también tenía derecho.

_- ¿No hay postre, padrino?_

_- Helado de straciatella._

_- ¿Qué postre te gusta mas a tí, Harry?_

_- La tarta de melaza que hace tu ma... abuela Molly._

* * *

- "Aquí Radio 1010. Silvia y Justin en directo desde la residencia de los Weasley para informar del resultado de la primera prueba."

- "Son las 20:30 y Harry Potter ha sacado del horno una magnifica paella. El Sr. White hace signos de que esperen, al parecer a su cordero le faltan unos minutos para que la carne esté a punto. Potter no le ha hecho el menor caso y ha dejado la fuente sobre la mesa. El olor es incitante. White está sirviendo una ensalada."

- "Ron Weasley ha tomado el mando de las operaciones y ha llenado su plato hasta el borde de paella. Le han seguido todos. La última ha sido Ginny Weasley que ha rebañado el caldero. Devolvemos la conexión para informar del desarrollo de la jornada deportiva. Entraremos en antena si sucede algo destacable."

- "Gracias, Silvia. Les habla Paul Batton La bruja Yelena Isinbayeva ha vuelto a batir el record mundial de salto con pértiga. Sorprende que a estas alturas nadie haya descubierto su origen mágico. Como si no bastara con mirar esos ojazos."

- "En el campeonato nacional de vuelo con escoba, la joven Leslie Hooch ha vuelto a hacerse con la victoria en la prueba desarrollada en el circuito de Doncaster. Le han acompañado en el cajón Evan Scamander y Rory Tyler."

- "Siguen las especulaciones sobre cambios en la plantilla de las Harpies. Incluso se rumorea que, dependiendo del resultado del desafío, Ginny Weasley podría dejar su sitio en el equipo. Personalmente creemos que esta noticia no tiene ninguna credibilidad, aunque como están publicadas en "El Profeta" tenemos que consignarlas en el programa."

- "Los principales resultados de las ligas europeas de quidditch han sido... Los Vulture se han asegurado matemáticamente el título de la Liga en España a pesar de perder en la última jornada ante los Trasgos de Asturies. En Francia sigue el dominio insultante de los Druidas de Poitiers. Esta semana le tocó sufrirlos a los parisinos Clochards. La liga en Rusia sigue suspendida por la huelga de los jugadores. Volvemos a la mansión de los Weasley. Adelante, Justin."

- "Gracias, Paul. Son las 21:15 y el asado de White sigue sin aparecer. Silvia, ¿has podido averiguar el motivo?"

- "Si, Justin. Parece que "alguien" olvido marinar la carne y está mas dura que una suela de zapato y que por mucho que la asen no va a ablandarse."

- "Parece que los Weasley no van a esperar mas y, después de dar buena cuenta de la paella, van a asaltar la fuente de pollo preparado por Potter. En esta ocasión ni Ginevra ni Fleur les han secundado. Estamos a la expectativa."

- "¿Has podido ver el vino que ha acompañado los platos, Silvia?"

- "Al parecer es un vino tinto ligero, denominación de origen de las islas a base de variedades autóctonas y Cabernet. Minuto y resultado, Justin."

- "Son las 21: 35 Bill Weasley ha tomado el último pedazo de pollo asado. Harry ha colocado el helado sobre la mesa y todos toman su parte."

- "Son las 22:00, por fin el asado apareció, pero los comensales ya se han levantado de la mesa."

- "Por fin, presenciaremos el veredicto en directo. Los dos aspirantes se han situado en los dos extremos de la mesa. Ron Weasley ha colocado una bandeja cubierta frente a cada uno de los rivales. Un momento de suspense."

- "El Sr. White ha levantado su bandeja, en la que puede verse una suela de zapato medio quemada."

- "Al mismo tiempo, el Sr. Potter también ha descubierto su bandeja, en la que hay un plato de sopa, un pedazo de pollo asado y una porción de tarta de melaza."

- "Atención, Arthur Weasley va a pronunciar el veredicto, aunque está muy claro. Oigamosle."

_- "El Sr. Potter ha ganado la primera prueba. Le corresponde ser el primero en la prueba siguiente."_

- "Srta. Weasley, ¿Quiere hacer alguna declaración sobre la primera prueba?"

- "Sin comentarios."

- "Pero nuestros oyentes tienen derecho a saber... ¿Qué pasará mañana, Ginevra? El Sr. Potter se ha interpuesto ante nuestros micrófonos."

- "Ya la han oido. Por favor, dejenla."

- "Sr. Potter. ¿Va a decirnos algo usted?"

- "Que hemos ganado la primera prueba."

- "¿Puede decirnos que significado tiene lo que ha encontrado en la bandeja?"

- "La sopa y la tarta son platos que nos cocinaba la Sra. Weasley. Pero está vez he notado un toque distinto."

- "¿No sabe quien ha podido hacerlos?"

- "No estoy seguro..."

- "¿Es posible que hayan sido elaborados por la propia Ginny Weasley? Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió se ha quedado sin palabras. Podemos ver como se ha abrazado con la pequeña Victoria, perdon Victoire, Weasley y la ha levantado como si se tratara de la Copa de Europa de Quidditch."

_**Another day it's in your hand// you can be the winner in the end// the weak will fall the strong remain// NO PAIN, NO GAIN// NO PAIN, NO GAIN. **_

* * *

LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA

Al haber ganado la primera prueba, me correspondía estar el primero con Ginny. Un dia completo en primer lugar. Quería que fuera algo más que el viaje a Francia. Algo que sin ser especialmente brillante, lo viera como un anticipo de la vida en común que quería compartir con ella. La verdad no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría. Decidí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

Lo primero era que no podía estar ni un minuto sin ella. Eso significaba madrugar y presentarme a las 08:00 con un ramo de sus flores favoritas. Detalle cursi, pero que raramente falla.

_- Buenos días, cariño_

_- Potter, no intentes camelarme. En mi vida he visto a alguien tan indeciso como tú. ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?_

_- No lo sé. Ahora sólo estoy seguro de quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta en moto. ¿Quieres venir?_

_- ¿Has restaurado la moto de Sirius?_

_- Siempre me lo pedías. Ponte el casco._

_- ¿Pero a donde vamos?_

_- Agárrate bien. Un día como hoy invita a salir al mar._

Me encantaba navegar. En el club naútico nos esperaba mí catamarán. "Hogwarts". Dejar correr esa embarcación llevada por el viento era casi como volar sobre el mar.

_- ¿Donde vamos?_

_- Quería ir a la islas Scilly ¿Quieres llevar el timón?_

El barco quedó parado sin viento en una apartada cala. Estábamos solos con el Sol en unas aguas transparentes. Ginny me dijo que quería darse un baño. Bajé a cambiarme. No había terminado de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

_- ¿Se puede saber por qué le has dicho a mi padre que no estás seguro de nosotros?_

_- ¿Tu padre dijo eso? Quiero que tengas algo muy claro, Ginevra Weasley, te amo como nunca te he amado. Sólo tengo miedo a no estar a tu altura._

_- Harry, solo soy una chica que te ama, no una diosa._

_- Pero tienes una vida social y no creo que yo pueda vivirla como tú._

_- Así que es verdad, te preocupa el "que dirán"._

_- Sólo me preocupa lo que puedas pensar tú._

_- Harry, mi vida ha sido y es un asco. Con vida social o sin vida social. Sólo soy feliz cuando estás cerca de mi._

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_- Cuando termine este desafío estúpido voy a estar contigo. Está decidido. Pero sólo ti tú me lo pides. También estoy harta de la relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora. De lejos, disfrazada de amistad y con un polvo a escondidas cada año. Quiero que seamos una pareja normal. ¿Que quieres tú?_

_- Que no puedo ser feliz si no estás tú. Y que voy a ganar este estúpido desafío._

_- No esperaba menos._

Me besó. Sus ojos recobraron un brillo que conocía.

_- Gin, deja de mirarme así._

_- Es que estás desnudo._

_- Tú también._

Me tomó la mano para subirme a cubierta. Sin soltarme, se echó al agua. Después de un buen baño y un beso todavía mejor.

_- ¿Por qué así?_

_- Porque no me gusta broncearme con rayas._

_- Ya lo sé... Hermione y tú, en aquel islote._

_- Entonces venías a espiarnos._

_- Sólo a tí._

_- ¿Y mi hermano nunca lo supo?_

_- Ni lo sabrá._

_- ¿Sabes? Yo te espiaba también a ti. En la sauna_

Esta vez fui yo que la besé.

_- ¿Has oído hablar de la bruja?_

_- Sólo me interesa una. Aparte, creo que hay una marca de dulces muggle..._

_- Bueno... también hay una posición que..._

Su preciosa cara se encendió. Me empujó hasta que mi espalda tocó el casco del barco.

_- Sujétate bien._

Estuvimos en el mar un rato, un rato largo. Seguimos hasta que el cansancio, el calor y un grupo de molestas medusas nos hizo dejarlo. Volvimos y mientras preparaba la merienda, continuamos navegando hasta la cueva submarina donde volvimos a lo que habíamos dejado.

Cayó la tarde y regresamos. La Harley-Davidson la conducía ella, por supuesto.

_- Quiero enseñarte algo. Gira por la segunda calle a la izquierda_

Quería demostrarle que además de saber cocinar, también sabía llevar una casa. Hacía años que ella no visitaba Grimmauld Place. La casa estaba en obras. Dejaría mi apartamento. Había comprado a Paloma y Mafalda su parte de la vieja casa de los Black. A ellas nunca les había gustado. Iría a vivir allí al terminar las reformas. Estaban costando bastante. Cada vez me preguntaba "¿Todo esto para qué? O mejor dicho ¿para quien?

Gin me sorprendió al hacerme un montón de sugerencias sobre la casa. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a escoger la decoración de varias habitaciones. "No me gusta que hagas las cosas mal, sin un toque femenino." insistió. No la oía. Estaba imaginando cosas que hicieron que me metiera en uno de los baños para darme una ducha. "Quiero quitarme la sal del cuerpo".

Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Debía llevarla a cenar. Pero a ella no le gustaban demasiado los grandes restaurantes, ni la entusiasmaban las recetas de los grandes chefs. Después de lo que habíamos hablado y recordando nuestro viaje, comprendí que sí, que le gustaban los platos, pero era por la compañía. A mi me pasaba lo mismo, estando con ella hubiera sido capaz de comerme las galletas de Hagrid y fingir que me gustaban.

El pub de su pueblo era ideal. Además seguro que encontraríamos a sus amigos y conocidos. Su familia, aunque considerada excéntrica por los muggles, era respetada. Ella era "Ginny, la pelirroja de la colina". Desde los meses que compartí mis vacaciones con ellos, también me conocían. Al verme llegar de su mano, sentí que a partir de entonces dejaría de ser "el amigo extranjero de Ron" a ser "Harry, el chico de Ginny". En sus rostros vi que ellos la querían y que les gustaba verla feliz. Y la estaban viendo.

Cordero con salsa de menta, acompañado de cerveza stout. Conversando con ella, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Le hablaba sobre cuanto la quería y ella asentía con una sonrisa. El resto de clientes me miraba como si no entendiera nada. Ella me acarició la mejilla. Seguimos allí, saludando a nuestros amigos, recordando sus partidos, como me escapaba para verla, riéndonos de todos los que pasaban, incluidos nosotros mismos, de los planes de Ron y Hermione.

_- ¿Por qué dijiste que tu mejor amiga era Hermione?_

_- Porque tú no eres amiga mía, y ya no lo serás nunca. Sería demasiado poco._

_- ¿Y Luna?_

_- Luna es amiga, pero sobretodo es mi compañera de trabajo._

_- ¿Qué sabes de Neville?_

_- Que sigue investigando para curar a sus padres. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?_

_- Dispara..._

_- Teddy te reconoció bajo el disfraz. No contestaste a su saludo en francés._

_- ¿Y tú también? Fue por el perfume ¿verdad?_

Reimos juntos.

_- Era la mejor forma de observaros. ¿Puedo confesarte algo mas?_

_- Claro.._

_- La próxima vez la paella la prepararé yo. Ah, y no me gustan los caracoles._

_- Tu hermano no dejo ni uno._

_- Ron se come todo lo que tiene patas y no es una mesa._

_- Y todo lo que vuela y no es un avión._

_- Todavía es temprano para volver..._

_- No pienso dejarte hasta que digas basta. Son las fiestas en Salisbury. ¿Vamos?_

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y nos fuimos a la fiesta. Mientras esperábamos el concierto me llevó a un karaoke. Tendría que cantar para ella. Por suerte, "The Scorpions" estaban allí enlatados.

_**Another day it's in your hand// you can be the winner in the end// the weak will fall the strong remain// NO PAIN, NO GAIN// NO PAIN, NO GAIN.** _

Ella prefirió a Shakira. Después, fuimos a bailar. Entiéndanme, ella me sacó a bailar. Una orquesta tocaba -es un decir- en la plaza. Luna y Neville estaban allí. Por una vez, no me molestó en absoluto. Reímos juntos. El sonido de la orquesta era malo, malo, malísimo. Tocaban algo así como "Vamos a tocar un rock'n roll a la plaza del pueblo". Pero no nos dábamos cuenta, pendientes el uno del otro. Y para terminar los fuegos artificiales... cuando empezó a llover. Las gruesas gotas de una tormenta de verano. Salimos corriendo y nos refugiamos bajo un árbol. Allí nos quedamos unos minutos riendo. Hasta que se callamos bruscamente y nos besamos. Me agarró por la cintura y me hizo desaparecer en paralelo hasta su apartamento. No regresamos a las 00:00 ni mucho menos. La tormenta cargaría con la culpa. Su madre nos vió llegar corriendo, mojados y riendo a carcajadas a las 4:00.

_- Mañana no te preocupes, Harry._

_- Siempre confiaré en tí, Ginny._

Pero mi sonrisa era de circunstancias. Ella me besó antes de cerrar la puerta. Mañana intentaría concentrarme en el trabajo. Necesitaría toda mi atención para no pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo esa mujer que llenaba mis pensamientos.

Andrew White no compareció en La Madriguera hasta las 12:00 de la mañana en una limusina de alquiler.

_**No time for losers you make the call// believe in yourself stand tall// no pain no gain// no pain no gain**_

**

* * *

**

- "Aquí Radio 1010 en directo. Con ustedes Silvia Tripotter y Justin Finch. Justin y Silvia para informar al momento de la actualidad. Buenos días, Inglaterra. Ahora la actualidad está en la resolución de la segunda prueba del desafío, calificado ya por estúpido por una buena parte de la población. ¿No es así, Justin?"

- "Exactamente, Silvia. Las dos encuestas encargadas por esta emisora señalan que el 80% de los encuestados considera un error este desafío. Un desafío que se ha llevado por delante cuatro secretarios. Justicia, Educación, Igualdad y Medio Ambiente y un sinfin de cargos menores."

- "Pero todo puede cambiar tras las declaraciones publicadas esta mañana en el periódico "Hoy" del Sr. Potter en las que pide a sus compañeros dimitidos que se reincorporen a sus puestos. En el artículo, Potter indica que la ejecución del programa laborista está por encima de cualquier otra consideración. Este artículo ha tenido repercusiones dentro del partido."

- "Así es. Al llamado del Sr. Potter se han sumado los secretarios de las agrupaciones de los distritos del sur de Londres, de Cornwell, Devon, Somerset, Kent, Lake District, Gales del Sur y Worcestershire. Esta misma noche se reunen las asambleas de los de Liverpool, Blackpool y Brighton. Muchos analistas consideran que la toma de posición de estos importantes sectores suponen una crítica velada al proceder del Ministro."

- "Silvia, nuestros oyentes también quieren saber que pasa con el desafío. ¿Quien se convertirá en el caballero de la Srta. Weasley?"

- "Las cosas están así, Justin. Potter ganó con autoridad la primera prueba. De la segunda prueba tenemos versiones fragmentarias. Según nuestras fuentes, el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Weasley fueron vistos conduciendo en dirección a la costa, momentos antes de despistar a nuestros reporteros. Mas tarde nos consta que fueron vistos cenando en el pub de Ottery St. Catchpole. De ello dan fe las fotografias publicadas en "El Profeta".

- "Además sabemos que ayer White pasó a recogerla en una limusina sobre las 12:00. Las cámaras de control de tráfico muggle siguieron al vehículo hasta una zona del condado de Berskshire en el que misteriosamente dejaron de funcionar a las 15:34. El llamado "triángulo de Berkshire". Más tarde fueron vistos por nuestros reporteros en el nuevo restaurante de lujo de Hogsmeade "Magic's" a las 18:20. El local estaba vacío, así que la supuesta fiesta fue a solas. ¿Cierto, Silvia?"

- "Confirmado, Justin. La diversión terminó justo un par de horas después cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido. Sobre las nueve y media los bomberos sacaron en camilla al Sr. White. No hubo mas heridos. Según el parte médico, sufrió fractura del antebrazo."

- "¿Y cómo estaba Ginevra Weasley?"

- "Según nuestro reportero Hawk Eye, no paraba de reírse. Sin duda se lo pasó muy bien. Sin embargo, no ha pasado a visitar a Andrew White en el hospital, como sí ha hecho Potter. Mientras esperamos la salida de Arthur Weasley, pasamos el boletín meteorológico. Adelante, Xavier."

- "Buenas noches, amigos de 1010. Les habla Xavier McCoy. Después de las lluvias de estas noches, se espera un día soleado en Inglaterra e Irlanda. Sólo se esperan débiles precipitaciones en las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Temperaturas estables en torno a los 20 grados en el sur descendiendo hasta los 15 grados en el norte. Devolvemos la conexión a la residencia de los Weasley. Parece que hay noticias. Ya saben. Si pasa algo, está 1010. Adelante, Silvia."

- "Son las 20:30 minutos, la hora anunciada por los Weasley para el veredicto sobre la segunda prueba del desafio. Oiremos en directo a Arthur Weasley."

_- "La prueba ha sido anulada porque ambos contendientes han recibido magia estando terminantemente prohibido. No son descalificados únicamente porque no se puede demostrar que hayan sido ellos los responsables."_

- "Estamos observando los rostros tanto del Sr. Potter como del Sr. White y es de absoluta incomprensión."

- "_No es posible."_

_- "Sr. White, nos consta que "alguien" de forma mágica atrajo medusas cerca del catamarán del Sr. Potter, provocó una encalmada, enredó el cable del ancla, le salpicó de salsa, le hizo hablar parsel en el pub, atascó la noria, estropeó el equipo de música y finalmente desencadenó una tormenta. También sospechamos de una desaparición pero había otros magos en ese lugar y no podemos cargársela."_

_- "Insisto en que no es posible. ¿y que hizo Potter contra mi?"_

_- "Sólo estamos completamente seguros de que "alguien" silenció su despertador, provocó una avería en su limusina, organizó obras en la carretera, saboteó los radares de tráfico, le salpicó de chocolate, convirtió la limusina en una calabaza, hizo desafinar el equipo de música y finalmente hizo caer la lámpara central del salón de Magic's. ¿Alguna pregunta más?"_

- "Han oido, Sres oyentes. La prueba ha sido anulada por uso ilegal de magia por parte de ambos participantes. El Sr. Potter está saliendo, vamos a hacerle unas preguntas..."

- "Buenos tardes, Sr. Potter. Puede hacernos una valoración de lo sucedido."

_- "Créanme que estoy tan sorprendido como pueden estarlo todos ustedes. Si el Ministerio ha observado la práctica de magia en esas situaciones la anulación de la prueba es correcta. Alguien, quiero creer que para ayudarme, hizo eso. Me gustaría saber quien."_

- "¿Por qué ha ido esta mañana a visitar al Sr. White?"

_- "Por cortesía. Ahora debo dejarles."_

- "Gracias, Sr. Potter. Sr. White, quiere hacer algún comentario.

_- "Si, han saboteado esta prueba y el que haya sido se deberá atener a las consecuencias."_

- "¿Sospecha de alguien?"

_- "Todavía no tengo pruebas para acusar a nadie."_

- "Potter fue a visitarle..."

_- "Sólo vino para comprobar que de verdad estaba herido."_

- "El Sr. White ha salido de la sala. Nos acercamos a Ginevra Weasley, ¿quiere hacer algún comentario, Srta. Weasley?"

_- "Sólo que lo he pasado muy bien."_

- "Y que lo diga, continua riendo. Por cierto, ¿Sabe quien es el responsable de los actos de magia que han supuesto la anulación de la prueba?"

_- "Si."_

- "¿Va a hacer algo al respecto."

_- "No."_

- "¿Sabe por qué lo hizo?"

_- "Para que las cosas sigan su curso."_

- "¿Por qué el otro día no quiso hacer declaraciones?"

- _"El otro día no es hoy."_

- "Enigmáticas declaraciones de Ginevra Weasley, la jugadora de las Harpies objeto del desafio. Para 1010, Silvia Tripotter y Justin Finch. Si pasa algo, ya sabe, está 1010."

* * *

LA TERCERA PRUEBA.

La prueba del regalo correspondía iniciarla a White. Tenía la mañana para ello. Recorrió todas las joyerías del mundo mágico buscando el conjunto más caro y espectacular. Un juego de collar y pendientes de perlas y esmeraldas. Le costó un ojo de la cara, pero salió de la tienda con ella.

Por la tarde, Potter debería buscar su regalo. También visitó las tiendas. Fue bastante rápido. En realidad sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Pero hoy tocaba partido de las Harpies y nunca se había perdido un partido de Ginny desde que volvió a Inglaterra.

_**You roll the dice you play the game// the weak will fall the strong remain // no pain no gain// no pain no gain**_

* * *

- "Aquí Radio 1010. Les habla Francis Gordon desde el estadio de las Harpies, donde se juega el partido más importante de la última jornada de la Premier League. Las Harpies están en el sprint final para alzarse con el título frente a los Cannons. Hoy juegan contra los Montrose, en un duelo aparentemente desequilibrado hacía las chicas de verde. ¿Hay alguna novedad, Jordan?"

- "Sobre el campo sólo confirmar las conocidas bajas por sanción de Ángelina en las Harpies y de Victor Krum, por lesión, en Montrose. Pero la noticia no está sólo sobre el campo. Nuestra compañera Silvia Tripotter está en la grada. Adelante, Silvia..."

- "Buenas tardes Sres. Oyentes de 1010. Como ha adelantado Jordan, la noticia está en la grada. Toda una gradería del estadio de las Harpies esta ocupada por una multitud vestida con camisetas rojas. Vamos a preguntar el motivo de esta presencia. Hola, Sr. ¿puede decirnos por qué ha venido así vestido al partido?"

-_ "Hem vingut a veure la nostra jugadora Ginny Weasley." (Es catalán, el otro idioma de las islas)_

- "No le he entendido bien. Podía repetirmelo."

_- "No hablo inglés demasiado bien. Soy de los Vulture y hemos venido a ver a nuestra jugadora Ginny Weasley."_

- "Pero si Weasley ya no juega en su equipo."

_- "Ginny siempre será una Vulture. Y creemos que hoy va a ser un partido importante."_

- "Perdona Silvia, pero hemos detectado la presencia entre esa multitud vestida de rojo del Sr. Potter acompañado de numerosos amigos. Hemos reconocido a varios jugadores de los Vulture, que como saben ganaron la Liga hace un par de días. Las jugadoras de las Harpies van a saltar al campo en este momento."

- "Precioso, la grada vestida de rojo les ha montado un tifo con dos camisetas gigantes, una roja y negra de los Vulture con el número 8, sin duda dedicada a Ginny Weasley y otra roja y dorada de ¿Gryffindor? Lleva el número 7. ¿La de Harry Potter? Es sólo una impresión de un locutor, pero creo que hoy no le toca ganar a Montrose."

- "Silbido inicial. Empieza el partido en Holyhead. Empezamos nuestra ronda informativa en todos los estadios de la Premier."

- "En Kenmaere, también empieza el partido. Los Cannons están pendientes de un tropiezo de las Harpies para alzarse con el título."

- "En Darmouth ha empezado el partido."

- "En Folkestone se ha retrasado por un par de gnomos que habían invadido el césped."

- "En Puddelmere, minuto 1, ya ganan los locales por 10 a 0. Anotó Malcolm McDowell."

- "En Portree acaba de iniciarse el partido. Los de Portree llevan brazaletes negros."

- "En Exmoor llevamos retraso. El árbitro sigue sin aparecer. Los dos equipos se están jugando el descenso. Ahora ha aparecido. Empieza el partido."

- "Volvemos al partido de la jornada. Avanza Morgan hacia los postes de Montrose, esquiva una bola dirigida a su cabeza y lanza. La quaffle ha sido rechazada por el guardian Alan Campbell... Atención, atención. Minuto 3 del partido y todo ha terminado. Las Harpies son campeonas de la Premier. Ginny Weasley ha atrapado la snitch y se acerca a la grada ocupada por los aficionados de su antiguo club. El resto de jugadoras de las Harpies están empujando a la número 8 hasta la primera fila de asientos. El Sr. Potter le entrega una cajita. Restallan los flashes."

- "¿Qué contendrá la cajita? Lo sabremos esta misma noche. Les habla 1010 la emisora mágica libre. Seguimos informando de la jornada, que ha perdido la mayor parte de su interés."

* * *

Todo se desarrollaba según el plan de Ginny. No deseaba comprometerse por un desafio estúpido. Quería que todo siguiera su curso natural y que su amor se decidiera a comprometerse con ella. Tenía dos regalos sobre la mesa y tenía que decidir su siguiente movimiento. Ninguno de los regalos era gran cosa para ella. No sería muy difícil rechazarlos. Ninguno ganaría dos pruebas.

El conjunto de joyas escogido por White era perfecto. Era la pieza más cara de la joyería. Costaba muchísimo más que el otro. Sólo había un problema. Las esmeraldas le recordaban los ojos de Harry. Mala suerte para White.

La demostración de sus amigos en el estadio le había encantado. Y el juego de los números. Harry había llevado siempre el 7 (7=G) y ella el 8 (8=H) El estuche contenía una nota y un sencillo corazón de oro. Era bonito pero no le bastaba. En el fondo de la caja estaba algo escrito. "Vale por una vida juntos. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Fdo: El que siempre quiere estar a tu lado". Y el sencillo corazón recuperó su verdadera forma, La de un magnífico anillo de diamantes. Anillo que hacía juego con el colgante que llevaba al cuello.

Sorpresa. Miró el anillo y se lo ajustó al dedo. Era una oferta que no podía rechazar. Una vida juntos. Ese si era el mejor regalo que podía imaginar. Algo que había pedido a los Reyes Magos en un viaje a Egipto. Se habían acordado por fin de ella. La culpa era suya. Nunca había dejado un puñado de hierba para sus camellos en la noche del 5 de enero.

Decidió no presentar una reclamación al Departamento de Consumo por si le obligaban a devolver su regalo o peor, se lo hicieran consignar en alguna oficina, en manos de alguna lagarta disfrazada de funcionaria.

* * *

Nota del autor: Este capítulo es una vil y miserable adaptación de una antigua leyenda árabe. El héroe tenía que preparar la cena, componer un poema y cantar una canción a su amada frente a sus rivales. Los tiempos cambian, pero los chicos del estilo de Hatim, generosos, corteses y apasionados, siguen ganando las pruebas. O eso creen.

No se confíen, esto no ha terminado. Este capítulo es de humor.

_Keep runnin' don't look back// keep movin' paint it black// keep goin' don't ever stop// there's time to rest the day you'll drop// No pain, no gain_

_

* * *

_

**RESPUESTAS A LAS/OS VALIENTES REVIEWERS.**

Zafiro: Espero que hayas tenido ocasión de leer los primeros capítulos y comprobar que te he asignado un papel. Ya me dirás cosas.

Anatripotter: ¿Qué tal de locutora? Después de hacerte estilista, creo que dominas mejor el mundo de las palabras que cualquier otro.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


	9. When you came into my life

**Aviso legal**: Bueno, ya sabeis lo que sigue. Que la autora y sus amigos de WB son los titulares de los derechos de propiedad intelectual sobre todo esto. Amén.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: When you came into my life.**

_When you came into my life// it took my breath away  
and the world stopped turnin' round// for your love_

Dejà vu. Otra vez en ese salón, esperando que, otra vez más, ella decidiera por mi. No sabia... "Vivirás mil años con una mujer y nunca la entenderás del todo," Mi convivencia con ella se limitaba a menos de un mes... así que... sabría que pasaba con el "estúpido" desafio. A fuerza de repetirlo, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... parecía que estaban hablando de mí.

Cuando Arthur quiso abrir la boca, Ginny levantó la mano. Nadie hablaría por ella esta vez. Ginevra Molly Weasley decidiría. Nos miraba inexpresiva.

- Andrew White,

Despreciaste a tu rival. En la primera prueba no comprobaste ni la calidad del material ni lo preparaste como correspondía. No fuiste generoso. Pretendiste que los que habían hecho el trabajo esperaran al que no lo habia hecho. Llegaste tarde a la segunda prueba. Debiste prever una avería. Me aburriste llevándome a una mansión vieja a ver a alguien que se moría de asco. Me diste de comer algo que me sentó mal. Fuimos a un restaurante tan malo que no encontramos a nadie. Cuando cayó la lámpara no hiciste nada para protegerme. Y en la tercera prueba... te fijaste sólo en el precio. En esa joyería había cinco conjuntos que me gustaban más. Once errores. En resumen, piensas demasiado en tí y muy poco en los demás. Adios.

El yanki se marchó. Pese a todo, mantenía una débil sonrisa. Apreté los dientes.

- ¿Y qué vamos a decir de ti, Harry James Potter?

Me has abandonado dos veces. No te diste cuenta de que era una mujer en cuatro años. He tenido que engañarte para que estuvieras conmigo. A la que me doy la vuelta vuelves a desaparecerme. Tuve que organizar este estúpido desafío para que te pusieras las pilas. Hice todo lo posible para que fracasara. Pero tengo que admitir que en situaciones extremas siempre me respondes. Por eso te dejo ser mi caballero. No cual no es gran cosa, por cierto. Como ya sabes, tienes todas las obligaciones y ningún derecho.

- Intentaré estar a la altura.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar nada. Cumplirás. A partir de hoy quiero que te conviertas en el novio perfecto. Algo que siempre he querido. Tengo un montón de cosas pendientes que hacer con mi novio.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Lo de siempre. Salir juntos, comer juntos, conocernos mejor y todo eso... Pero como estos años has sido mas lento que el caballo del malo, hay que acelerar algunas cosas. Hemos compartido demasiado poco tiempo. A partir de ya, vas a estar conmigo todas las horas que puedas y mas. Ya lo hablaremos en casa.

- ¿En casa? ¿Qué casa?

- NUESTRA casa, tienes que terminar esas malditas obras tal como te indique ¿no querrás que la hija del Ministro viva en una casa en obras...? Esta noche dormimos allí. Y nos basta una habitación.

- Bueno, vale. Vamos a vivir juntos. Por mi encantado; ¿pero que le decimos a tus padres?

- Si, Ginny. ¿no deberías consultarme?

- Que se … (Silencio acompañado de un gesto expresivo) Su "mejor" asistente le convencerá de lo maravilloso que es para su imagen el que Ginevra Weasley tenga una relación moderna y muuuuuy estable. Lo de discreta ya veremos.

- ¿Y que haremos si viene alguien a casa de improviso? Dios, Ginny, tu madre tiene llaves de mi casa.

- Ya te pondrás algo por encima.

_you make me dream// by the look in your eyes  
you give me the feel, i've been longing for// i wanna give you my soul// all my life_

* * *

- Harry, gracias por la comida. Y también por lo de Ginny. Se la nota feliz.

- Arthur, no sé como explicarte que tu hija y yo nos queremos. Estos tres meses juntos han sido lo mejor que he vivido.

- Y los de ella. Tenemos que irnos. Harry, cuida de mi princesa.

- Si, Molly.

- Ya se han ido. ¿Dónde estás, Harry? Suelta el telefono.

"Ha estado aquí. Como todos los domingos. Y nada de nada."

"No te lo tomes así a broma. Es muy serio el asunto. He estado hablando con los delegados y las cosas están mal."

"¿Cómo que calle y que disfrute del noviazgo? Tenemos algo más importante."

"No, no voy a esperar más."

- ¿Con quien hablabas, Harry?

- No es nada, Ginny.

* * *

- Harry. Esta noche hay Comité federal.

- No soy miembro.

- Te necesito allí.

- ¿Hay algo pendiente?

- Lo de Lovegood.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, todavía no.

- Harry, te quiero en casa a las a las 11. Mañana tenemos partido en Stornoway.

- Estaré contigo, pelirroja. Como siempre.

_when you came into my life// it took my breath away  
cause your love has found it's way// to my heart_

* * *

- Empezamos la reunión del Comité Federal del Partido Laborista. Primero hay que aprobar el orden del día. ¿Alguna intervención? Si, compañera Lois Clark.

- Presidente. Una cuestión formal. Pido que se incluya en el orden del día la elección del Secretario de Organización. Hace tres meses que dimitíó Gerald Brennan y no ha sido sustituido. Conforme al artículo 95,4 de los estatutos, el secretario de organización debe ser sustituido en el cargo en un plazo máximo de dos meses. Es urgente esta elección para no dar espectáculos como el que dimos hace meses.

- Tiene la palabra el secretario general.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "espectáculos como el que hemos dado estos últimos días, compañera Clark?

- A que no hemos sabido afrontar la respuesta a un ataque a tu persona y nos enredamos en un duelo de machos en el OK Corral. Tuvimos suerte, alguien estuvo a la altura y consiguió que los compañeros dimitidos volvieran a sus puestos. Reitero la propuesta de inclusión en el orden del día de la elección del secretario de organización. Pido votación,

- Si, secretario general.

- No es necesario votar la propuesta. Se incluirá en la siguiente reunión.

- No es posible. De acuerdo con el Reglamento del Comité federal, si un miembro del Comité hace una propuesta sobre la inclusión en el orden del día y pide votación, debe ser votada. La Mesa lo entiende asi. Sólo si la compañera Clark retira la propuesta, podría proponerse en la siguiente reunión. No, Arthur, no tienes razón. Conozco el Reglamento mejor que tú porque lo redacté yo.

- Se propone la inclusión en el orden del día de la elección del secretario de organización. Que el servicio de orden cierre las puertas. Se vota la inclusión de la elección del Secretario de organización en el orden del día. Empieza la votación. Levanten sus tarjetas los votos a favor... 130 votos. Ahora en contra... 20. Abstenciones... ninguna

- Se aprueba por mayoria la inclusión en el orden del día. Según los Estatutos puede ser elegido por el Comité federal si algun candidato obtiene una mayoría de dos tercios. En caso contrario se abre un plazo de un mes. Se abre un turno de palabra para que las delegaciones puedan proponer candidatos a la secretaría de organización. Deben ser militantes de la organización con más de dos años de antigüedad.

- Tiene la palabra la delegación de Aberdeen...

- Aberdeen propone al compañero Harry Potter del valle de Godric.

- ¿Alguna delegación propone otro candidato?

- No hay más propuestas. Se vota la elección del compañero Harry Potter como secretario de organización a propuesta de la delegación de Aberdeen. Utilicen las papeletas de votación. Al haber un solo candidato sólo es posible votar a favor o en blanco. Si el candidato obtiene una mayoría de dos tercios es elegido secretario de organización. En caso contrario, debera abrirse un plazo de un mes y convocar una reunión extraordinaria del Comité federal. Cierren las puertas, empieza la votación. Hagan llegar las papeletas a la urna.

- Votos a favor, 145 … En blanco 5. Queda elegido como secretario de organización el compañero Harry Potter. Sigue el orden del día.

- Elección del secretario de acción electoral. El Secretario general ha propuesto a la compañera Luna Lovegood de la delegación de Devonshire. ¿Hay alguna otra propuesta? No... Esta secretaria necesita únicamente la mayoría simple. Al haber una sola candidata sólo puede votarse a favor o en blanco. Si obtiene la mayoría es elegida secretaria de acción electoral. Utilicen las papeletas que están en las carpetas y haganlas llegar a la urna.

- Votos a favor 149... En blanco 1. Queda elegida como secretaria de acción electoral la compañera Luna Lovegood. Siguiente punto del orden del dia. Debate sobre la situación política. Tiene la palabra el secretario general.

* * *

- Mmmmm, Harry, hay una lechuza en la ventana. Ve a ver lo que quiere.

- Qué espere un poco.

- Toc, toc, toc.

- ¿No ves que estamos haciendo el amor, estúpido pajarraco? ¿Es qué vosotros no lo haceis nunca?

Le desató el pergamino de la pata y lo arrojó de cualquier manera. No cayó en la chimenea encendida de milagro. Y con un golpe de varita cerró los postigos y corrió las cortinas.

- ¿Dónde estábamos?

La pelirroja se había levantado y leía el pergamino:

"Por la presente se le comunica que debe presentarse hoy miércoles a las 23:00 en el Ministerio para dirigir la misión diplomática que se desplazará a Turquía el jueves a las 02:00. Fdo: El Secretario de Asuntos Exteriores."

- ¿Qué hora es, Ginny?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, lo primero es que Richard debería intentar excusarse por el retraso en actualizar... Como dicen los malos jugadores la culpa es del árbitro, del estado del campo, del entorno mediático. Ah, si y de las rotaciones. Ni p. caso. La pura verdad es que se atascó en un capítulo de transición que no sabe si ha sido bien resuelto. En lugar de un sólo capítulo de transición lo dejaremos en tres minis.

Como algunos habréis visto, Audrey ha subido el capítulo 4 de Undercover... como es bastante largo, os ruego un poco de paciencia. También podeis leerlo en francés. Está en mis autores favoritos.

**A** **las/los valientes reviewers (pocos, pero buenos**):

**Oscarlos.** No está mal del todo. Os he hecho reír, escuchar a los Scorpions y a algunos/as, leer en francés. Si además contribuyo a que conozcas algunos europeísmos, cuatro de cuatro.

**Zafiro potter: **Será irrepetible, lo cambié de arriba abajo tres veces. No pienso volver a hacerlo otra vez, aunque nunca se sabe. La primera, resulta que Seguridad Social hizo un remake de esa vieja canción de Tequila hace sólo un par de años. Tu olfato no falla. Silvia ha quedado tan, tan... con su conversión en locutora que no se ha atrevido ni a rechistar. No he leido las Mil y Una Noches completas así que no sé. Si non é vero, é ben trovato.

P.D. No me has dicho nada de Ignatius Gavilland (Iñaki Gabilondo) ni de las Perott (Potter) Confiesa que no te diste cuenta.


End file.
